The Boy Who Could Have Been an X-Men
by Sea-Star's Best Friend
Summary: Highschool Au! Castiel Novak, a boy with black wings on his back has to hide behind a large trench coat and a metal harness. If someone found out what he was, well... He meets Dean Winchester, an impossible friendship is born. I suck at summaries! Anyway. Destiel!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Destiel fans! So this is my first Destiel Fanfiction, so bare with me here. Anyway this is just the Prologue and stuff...yeah. Its short. Lol. The characters may be a little ooc, i'm not for sure what that means. If someone could explain all fandom references to me sometime, that'd be great! Anyway... Castiel is supposed to be like Warren/Angel from X-Men. :). Anyway, enjoy! Read and review as always, and please no flames! Plus... I know Dean's part in this 'chapter' is really short and stuff. My bad. Warning as well, I tend to rush things. I already know, I'm trying my best not to! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or Supernatural. If I did, Destiel would already be a thing**

**-J.J.**

Castiel's favorite movie of all times was _X-Men: Last Stand_. It helped him through some dark times in his life, just the knowledge of there being a winged person in that universe. He didn't feel alone when he watched it…because they were mutants, like him. It wasn't that Castiel thought of himself as a mutant, no…he was just born with large black wings attached to his back. Like Warren, no matter how many times he tried ripping the black feathers from his back, they just grew back again. Castiel didn't have any friends to tell, or to help him through. His brother, Gabriel, feared that if he had friends, then they'd somehow find out about his wings and Gabriel would lose his last brother, and neither wanted that.

Instead of staying hidden for the rest of his life, Samandriel invented an ingenious contraption. A freaking harness for his wings. It pulled his wings so tight against his back that Castiel looked like he had a large back. That's why Castiel got to go to school, as long as he never dressed in front of anyone and didn't do P.E. he'd be fine. Gabriel also had made sure that the school officials allowed Castiel to keep his long, large Trench Coat on at all times and to never, _never_ talk in public. People would want to be Castiel's friend after all. Anyway, it was better that people thought Castiel was a freakishly developed kid, then someone who took to the air when he was sad. Castiel never told his brother though, how badly he wanted his life to end. He was not that selfish, of course, but still…Castiel was so alone. The only interaction he ever had was with his brother, at home. In the X-men movies and the series, they had people, they had friends and family. Castiel had solitary confinement within crowds.

So excuse him that Castiel spent all of his time high in the air at airplane level. It was better up there, he was far, far away from the world below him. Castiel, of course, wished that he could just keep flying and never come home. Maybe he could grow old up there, high above the clouds. He thought better up in the sky, and he was in love with the feeling of the wind pulling at him. Castiel's wingspan was around 24 feet at full expansion. He very well couldn't expand his large wings in his house. Maybe, just maybe, Castiel could pretend that he wasn't real up here and it was all just a terrible dream. He could pretend that he'd wake up normal…that the darkness that hung above him, threatening to consume him, would just dissipate. Then it'd all end and he'd have to land, where his own, personal Hell awaited him patiently. He could call it an old friend.

Yet, one day, it changed. Castiel didn't even see it coming. His life changed with one ordinary school act. He was given a partner for a project, Dean Winchester, and Castiel slowly felt himself become Human again. It was the most remarkable thing…its to be believed that _no one_ saw the twist coming.

However, Dean Winchester's life was good, amazing to be in fact. He had a loving mother, an understanding father, and an amazing brother. Dean was the King of High school. He had a 67' Chevy Impala that made him even more popular. Dean was the Captain and Quarter Back for Laurence High, and he was so good at it that Scouts were thinking about scholarships. Dean could have every girl…or guy he ever wanted, but he never had to participate in relationships. His family was never short on money. All and all, Dean was a stranger to hard times. Or that's what people believed.

Dean, however, was lonely in ways no one could understand. He had four good friends that he could trust, the others…they just liked him because he was popular. What was worse was that none of his friends, neither Garth, Jo, Charlie, or Kevin were popular. Dean loved them, he really did, but he couldn't hang with them in school. Everyone knew that was the way popularity worked. Jocks didn't hang with…nerds. Then all that changed.


	2. Chapter 2: Castiel

**Hi Destiel fans! So here's the second chapter! Yay! So this may be a little fast pace, I know. Like I said though, even in that blasted novel I wrote, I had troubles with the pace. Anyway, so if a chapter is late, cause i'm trying to post one everyday, I apologize. Sometimes school will get in the way, high school that is. Hate it! Lol! I wanted to thank thiscouldbealittlemoresonic (I love the name!) for the review! If I forgot someone, sorry. :/ Anyway, Gabriel is a little darker than the archangel in Supernatural, but don't worry! We'll have our candy loving Trickster back soon, just a rough time. Cool! So hope you like it! Read and Review! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, or like Destiel would be canon last year...potatoes!**

**-J.J.**_

Chapter One: Castiel

"Wake up, Cassie!" Gabriel shouted, pounding on the door.

Castiel rolled over in bed, and unwrapped his wings from around his body. He got to his feet and stretched his wings until he was satisfied. Castiel was excited, more than excited, and nervous. Gabriel had moved him to a new school, Laurence High. Castiel loved his brother and how his brother was trying to find him a school where Castiel didn't get bullied as bad. It truly was a tough job. Maybe, maybe though. Castiel could make some secret friends. Castiel waved that off, Castiel was a freak. Nobody would be able to love him, care for him, and be friends with him. Gabriel was right, Castiel was an… oddity in the Human world. Gabriel though, Gabriel was his loving brother and his friend.

Castiel grabbed a black Linkin Park t-shirt, a black pair of jeans, and the rest of the clothes he had to wear. He also grabbed the harness that sat on his bedside and headed to the bathroom. Once there, he quickly got a shower and pulled his boxers and pants on. He ran his hands through the feathers on his back, sighing in contempt. Then he pulled the harness out and set the pieces out. Then Castiel pulled his wings to his back and pulled the first two straps over his shoulder. He threaded a metal backing plate, which managed to press his wings even more tightly to his back. Castiel rolled his shoulders and grimaced. He already couldn't wait for the school day to end. He was then pulling the last leather piece around his waist, pining a metal piece and his wings to his back.

Castiel pulled his shirt on carefully, then his Trench Coat, and ran down the stairs. Gabriel handed Castiel a bowl of cereal and his bag.

"Hurry up, brother. It's 7:30, and first bell rings in an hour. I must 'drive' you to your first day," Gabriel joked.

"I'm not hungry," Castiel said, pushing the bowl away.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Castiel in sadness. "Its going to be ok, Cassie. You just have one year of this life and then you can take off for good. I'm sorry, brother."

"Can we just go?" Castiel replied.

Gabriel sighed, but grabbed his keys. Castiel got up and grabbed his bag. Castiel didn't really know of how much Gabriel's heart was breaking. Gabriel desperately wanted Castiel to live a life where he didn't have to hide anymore. However, they couldn't do that until Gabriel figured out how to permanently remove the wings.

"Hey, Castiel," Gabriel called to the retreating form of his brother.

Castiel whirled around. "What?"

"When do you think you're going to molt? I mean… you molt when the season changes from cold to warm," Gabriel answered.

"Within the month, I hope. These feathers are getting heavy and hot," Castiel answered, getting in the car.

Castiel shut the door and patiently waited for his brother. The metal blade started digging into his shoulder blades, and Castiel sighed. So much discomfort to go to school. Castiel wished he Samandriel was still alive, and that thought made his bad mood fade to worse. It was all Castiel's fault that Samandriel died. His brother was smart, but back when it was tough, he wasn't smart enough. Castiel would be forever grateful of Samandriel's invention of the harness on his back. Of course, it was starting to fall apart. Castiel tried to smile at the thought of Samandriel sitting at his desk at wee hours in the morning, pencil in hand, papers crumpled and strewn across their motel room, ferociously working on his latest design of Castiel's wing harness. Back then, Samandriel had already built Castiel one. Castiel let him, because it was the only way to keep Samandriel's mind off of the deaths of their parents and their eldest brother, Balthazar. Oh, how Castiel missed his little brother. Samandriel had died of brain cancer, grade 4 glioblastoma. Those last twelve months went to fast…and then Samandriel was gone.

Castiel loved his brother so much, out of the two he was closest with, it was Samandriel. Losing him was worse than losing Balthazar… at least Balthazar's death had been quick. Within four years, Castiel's family had been reduced to just his brother and him. Samandriel wasn't just the only person Castiel missed. His mom, she was like him. She didn't have the full wings and stuff, but she had stumps in the middle of her back. Oh, how she loved her son, no matter what. Wings or not, she was proud of Castiel. That there is what made Castiel break…that is why Castiel wasn't what he used to be. Castiel just didn't have that kind of love anymore…sure Gabriel loved him, but it was complicated. Gabriel did in fact resent Castiel sometimes, mother loved little baby Cassie more. Especially since Gabriel had strived so hard for his parents affection. Plus, during their brotherly fights, Gabriel had screamed that Castiel was a freak to Human nature. That hurt. It hurt Castiel a lot.

Castiel's day got worse when he remembered who's birthday would be today. Samandriel would have been eleven today…eleven. Castiel felt tears forming in his eyes for the hundredth time these past two years. Samandriel had died eight days short of September 19, eight days short of his birthday. By then, though, he had forgotten who we were and who he was.

"After school, can we go to Samandriel's grave?" Castiel asked his brother as Gabriel pulled up to the High School.

Gabriel's hands clutched the steering wheel. Gabriel reached over to the console, pulled out a sucker, and popped it into his mouth.

"It's Samandriel's birthday…I…just thought we could celebrate it with him," Castiel tried to explain.

Gabriel let out a strangled cry. "Get. Out. Of. The. Car."

Castiel knew immediately that he crossed Gabriel's 'line'. Yet he couldn't help but snarl at his brother. "You're not the only one who misses him. If I had a freaking choice, I'd bring Samandriel back in place of me."

"Why can't you shut up once in awhile, Cassie?" Gabriel asked.

"Because I'm the freak of a brother you've been cursed with. Don't bother picking me up tonight…I'm taking my own route home. I'll be back at dark," Castiel snarled, got out of the car, and slammed the door shut behind him.

Gabriel didn't immediately drive away, he couldn't. He watched his brother run towards the school not looking back. Ever since _that_ fight, Gabriel couldn't take back what he said. Gabriel remembered the entire thing…

_"__Instead of getting our brothers back, I get stuck with a piece of shit like you!" He had screamed. "A stupid freak…and I hate you! I hate how mom kept you! I hate living with you, caring for you! Why do you have to be so…mutated, so disgustingly different?"_

Gabriel erased his emotions and put the car in drive. He all but sped out of there. He, however, failed to notice the baby blue eyes filled with tears watching in silent agony. Then Castiel steeled himself up and walked through the front doors with the familiar feeling of cold metal on his back. All was right in the world again… or that's the façade that Castiel used.

Castiel's went first to the office to get his schedule and locker plus combo. After that, he went hunting for his locker, which was down Maroon hallway. At 295, he stopped. This was it, his very own locker for the time being. Last school, he had to share with someone. Gabriel, however, had made sure Castiel had a locker all to his own. Gabriel didn't want anyone to find out about his mutation, right? Castiel studied his schedule closely, he had English first with Ms. Butler in room 403. He packed away all his binders, grabbed his English one, his sketch pad, and his pencil case. He was all but set. Castiel then turned to head out to the commons, were all the kids arrived before first bell. As he turned a corner though, he ran smack dab into someone. Before he could stop it, he fell flat on his back and hissed as a corner of the metal plate went into his back. The other boy was able to stop himself from falling. When Castiel saw him though, his heart stopped.

The boy who he had run into was beautiful. He had short dirty blonde hair that was spiked up slightly. He wore an old leather jacket over a tight black shirt and regular jeans. His face was tan and splattered with freckles. What really made Castiel freeze up was his eyes. Bright, emerald green eyes that peered through his soul. If Castiel was weak, his façade would have crumbled. Castiel mentally laughed, he wasn't weak.

"Oh, man. Sorry!" The boy said quickly and offered his hand to Castiel.

Castiel took it graciously and got to his feet, grabbing his scattered books.

"I'm Dean Winchester, by the way," the boy, Dean, said.

"Castiel Novak. Thanks for…helping me," Castiel said quickly, before taking off.

Castiel arrived in the commons and found an empty seat. His wide, blue eyes studied everything around him. From the people, to their actions, to their groups, and to the school. Things he couldn't ever be part of, and he did feel sad about it. Castiel's mindset was darker than ever now, and he knew that full well. He hated being alone with his thoughts, because it always hurt. For the first time though, Castiel had felt an emotion he never had before when he ran into Dean. He couldn't explain it of course… he'd have to ask his brother about it after school. Oh, yeah. Castiel was going to take off after school, literally. He'd take off for the ground, and fly until the sunset. It was definitely going to be beautiful tonight.

Castiel retrained his thoughts to flying. He reminisced in that feeling of the air rushing past him, carrying him aloft. He loved the feeling of the heat on his feathers. It was never cold up in the air, or at least, Castiel never felt the cold. The clouds' misty textures clung to him as he soared. Castiel knew that flying while it was light out was very dangerous. He didn't stop to experience the build up, he, in turn, just shot up above the clouds. His black wings would be to visible in the sky. There was no flying bid at the same size as him.

The school bell than rang, and the kids got to their feet and headed to class. Castiel took Gold hallway to the English room, and was the first in there. His teacher, , smiled at him cheerfully.

"You must be Castiel Novak!" She said. "We'll find you a seat."  
Castiel nodded and awkwardly stood by the wall, his eyes scanning the room. There were four rows of five desks in the middle and a line of desks outlining the room. It was haphazard in a good way. Castiel didn't noticed the kids starting to file in until one bumped into him on accident. Within a few minutes, his class was all seated and the tardy bell rung. Then the door was thrown open and none other than Dean Winchester sprinted in to his seat. Ms. Butler sighed, but didn't say anything.

"Alright, class. This is our new student, Castiel Novak," Ms. Butler introduced. "Would you like to say anything?"

Castiel shook his head vigorously, embarrassedly even.

Then Ms. Butler said. "Anyway, go and sit there beside Dean Winchester. Dean, please raise your hand."

Dean's hand slowly rose to the air. Castiel sighed, what a wonderful day, and walked over to sit beside Dean. Castiel pulled out his sketch book and opened it to an empty bag. Castiel enjoyed drawing just as much as he enjoyed flying. Since Castiel couldn't talk to anyone other than his brother, Castiel always had pent up emotions. When they burst out, Castiel was dragged over the edge. It could get bad for him. So Gabriel found out that if Castiel could draw, and he really, really could, it would help release those emotions. Castiel drew of himself in the sky, his wings extended, the sunset on his back. It was almost beautiful in a dark way. The Castiel in this picture though, he was cut up and bleeding profusely. Castiel drew his eyes dark, and dying even. Castiel also had drawn Samandriel's final moments in the hospital bed, fire erupting from his body and swallowing him whole. It helped him.

Castiel decided to draw himself, his wings extended at full, running. Castiel didn't know where he would be running, not until he finished. He drowned out Ms. Butler's teaching as his pencil flew over the sketch book. He imagined himself falling, falling forever as he ran. He drew flames extending from his wings, consuming them. He drew his face contorted in pain. Then he drew a barred cell wall in front of him and the entrance to his home behind him.

"Whatcha drawing there?" A voice shook him out of his trance.

Castiel closed the cover to the sketch book and his eyes met bright green. Oh, how tempted Castiel was at speaking. Maybe he could have friends here? Maybe he wouldn't have to be alone anymore? He scoffed himself. _If people knew what you really were, they'd be afraid. They would cower away from you, or kill you. _Gabriel's voice reminded him. Castiel sighed and turned away from Dean.

"So…I'm guessing you like to fly. You're a good artist by the way, those wings looked life like…up to all those fine details and shit," Dean tried to make small talk.

Castiel was even more irritated as he heard his teacher talking about being partners with the person they were sitting next to. They were supposed to make a presentation on the book, _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_ by Jules Verne. Plus, it was due by Thursday. Then the teacher allowed the groups to get together and discuss things. Castiel turned to face Dean.

"I'm free tonight, sweetheart," Dean smirked.

Castiel sighed but nodded, writing down. "I'm free as well. Where would you like to meet?"

"Your house maybe? I don't care," Dean said.

Castiel nodded, and pulled out his phone. Castiel then sent a quick text to Gabriel asking permission. Gabriel texted back quickly, approving…but that wasn't all that Gabriel said.

**From: Gabriel Sent: 9:34**

**It's fine if your friend can come over, around 6:3o. I think its time, Castiel. For you to find friends…I'm tired of seeing you hurt so bad in school… and at home. We'll cross the bridge of your, uh, dilemma when it happens. Samandriel would have wanted for you to make friends on his birthday…I'll pick you up, ok? We need to talk. **

Castiel texted Gabriel back, agreeing. Then he handed Dean his address and phone number as the bell rang and all but ran out of the room. He thanked anyone listening that Dean wasn't in any other classes. Dean made Castiel fuzzy, and he loved and hated that feeling all together. Castiel had never, ever been…Castiel just didn't have words for it. The feeling scared the hell out of him, and oh how Castiel could run from it. Run and run and run. Never stop, because he didn't like it. He loathed it.

Soon, however, lunch rolled around and Castiel found himself in the familiar position of trying to find an empty table to sit at. He didn't even try to fit in, where was the use? Castiel had been a new kid hundreds of times. Gabe texted Castiel and gave him permission to make friends. What changed his brother's mind? Was it because it was…Samandriel's birthday? Castiel was scared actually, Gabriel had always been stubborn in his ways. Castiel was so lost in thought, he didn't realize running into someone.

"Oh, sorry," a large boy with long brown hair said.

"Its fine," Castiel said quickly.

"Hey, you're the new kid. My name is Sam Winchester. You can sit with us if you want to," Sam pointed to a table with a few kids crowded around it.

"I'm Castiel. That's really nice of you," Castiel said, cautiously.

"Come on," Sam said smiling and Castiel followed Sam to the table.

He met Garth, Jo, Charlie, and Kevin. They were nicer to him than anyone Castiel had ever met before. Castiel knew next to nothing on how to be a friend, but he immediately trusted these people. Not enough, of course, to tell them of the feathers on his back, but he still trusted them.

After the final bell, Castiel all but ran to his brother's waiting car.


	3. Chapter 3: Dean

**Hi Awesome Supernatural fans! I'm back with another update! :D Anyway, I so just got my manuscript rejected by a publisher...that sucks. Anyway, I've been having problems with formatting and stuff, so if its a little awry, I apologize. Anyway, I realize that Dean is way to happy in this story and not broken. I also realize that Castiel is the broken guy in this story. Reasons, Dean Winchester has gone through a lot of crap happen and stuff and I thought why not give him his loving mother and father and all that good stuff? So I did, like a fairy! Btw, I freaking love Linkin Park! Anyway, while I was drowning out Algebra 1 today and writing this chapter on paper, I figured out exactly what I want to do with this story. Plus, I have read 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, and its amazing sauce, but that was last is adult language, I know...rated T after all! :) Castiel may or may not be discovered...oops...spoiled to much! :D Anyway, I'm done rambling! **

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Supernatural, the characters, the plot, or the potatoes. I also don't own Linkin Park...and have never met them :( If I did... Chester Bennington and Mike Shinoda, Dean, Castiel, and Sam would be in a closet! :D **

**-J.J.**_

Chapter 2: Dean

Dean woke up to his little brother, Sam, prodding him repeatedly.

"Wake up, Dean!" He said hurriedly. "We're going to be late!"

Dean rolled out of bed and got to his feet, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He grabbed random clothes and quickly got dressed. He bounded down the stairs, slipped breakfast, and grabbed his bag.

"Bye Mom!" Dean and Sam shouted.

"Bye sweeties!" She answered.

Dean and Sam Winchester piled into the Impala, and then they were off. Dean turned on some AC/DC, making Sam groan. Dean's mind went to 'his land' where everything was ok. He thought of his girlfriend, or at least his friend with benefits, Lisa Braedon. She was the most popular girl in school, smart, beautiful, rich, and Dean loathed her. She was nice…to their group. He would never, never forgive her for how she treated his friends. Dean wished that he… no he had to get through it. Dean just hated how things had turned out. He became popular, and his friends had stayed behind. Every school day was like Hell to Dean. It was hard to explain, and Dean doubted his friends still liked him after all these years. He couldn't blame him, he bullied lots of kids to, and he ended up enjoying it. All the nerds, the geeks, the sluts, the outcasts, he loved torturing them all.

Dean was so deep in thought that he almost missed the turn into the school parking lot. He didn't though, and found a parking spot in the first row. Sam got out quickly, shouldered his bag, and walked into school by himself. Dean had stated once that he didn't want to be seen walking into school with his nerd of a brother, so that was their arrangement. It made Dean feel even worse.

Dean waited a few minutes before he went in next. He quickly headed for his locker, hoping to avoid Lisa on that fine Monday morning. Dean was fast walking, nose buried in his phone as he turned around a corner. Then, Dean ran into another heavy body. He sent the boy sprawling to the ground. Dean really liked the looks of this boy.

The boy Dean knocked over was slightly shorter than Dean, and had a lithe body. He wore average jeans that looked good on him and a stretched Linkin Park t-shirt. A tan trench coat covered that, and it was long, reaching down past his knees. He had short, unruly black hair. What really caught Dean's attention though, was the boy's bright, blue eyes. He could have sworn that he had never seen eyes that bright, that blue. Plus, Dean had never seen this boy around before, he was sure he'd remember seeing him.

"Oh man. Sorry!" Dean said quickly, offering the boy he knocked over a hand.

The boy grabbed his hand and hauled himself to his feet. Dean tried to ignore the softness of the boy's hand, and the electric shock he felt when their hands connected. Did Dean mention how good this boy looked?

"I'm Dean Winchester, by the way," Dean said quickly.

"Castiel Novak. Thanks for…helping me," Castiel said quickly in a deep, gruff voice before turning and running.

Castiel's voice alone floored Dean. Plus, Dean studied Castiel's back in interest, and Dean wasn't disappointed. Castiel had a large than normal back and Dean could see a strange strap like thing, and it was pressing through the fabric of the coat. Dean wondered if Castiel had back problem and that that could have been, possibly, a back brace. Plus, Castiel was an odd name, just like his buddies, Uriel and Crowley. Dean was so done with weird names.

Dean shook his head and proceeded to his locker, which was down maroon hallway. He had only just arrived when Jo found him. She didn't look happy, and Dean sighed.

"Where were you last Friday? We invited you over for movie night, but only Sam showed up!" Jo hissed at him.

"I had a football game, obviously. I can't just abandon that Jo," Dean answered, pulling out his English Binder and _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_.

"Yeah, but you could have still come over before or after it. We miss you, Dean…" Jo sighed.

"Ew…what a piece a trash!" Kelli said, coming up beside Dean.

Dean wished he had earplugs right then, there. He could smell the fight that was coming.

"You would know, Kelli. You date garbage bags," Jo snarled.

"Like, how rude! Anyway, Dean doesn't want you here, so why don't you do the world a favor and get lost!" Kelli answered.

Jo sighed, turned on her heel. "I know, Kelli. He's chosen his crowd, its time I go back to my own."

Dean watched his childhood friend walk away, her steps heavy. He really, really wanted to punch a wall, or his locker, or maybe Kelli's face. It didn't matter to him.

"What do you want, Kelli?" Dean asked angrily.

"There's, like, a party this weekend, and I was wondering if you'd like to go?" Kelli asked.

"Sure the hell without you," Dean answered.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going with Michael, so whatever. See you around, Dean," Kelli said as the first bell rang.

Dean groaned as he pulled his project out for History. He had to take it to Mr. Stribe, who was on the other side of the building, before he went to class. Oh, he'd be tardy. Again. Dean bounded to Mr. Stribe's room, and made it just as the tardy bell rang. He walked into the empty room, set the poster board down in the corner, and full out ran to Ms. Butler's room. Of course, Dean was late to class.

Dean threw open the door and raced to his seat. He felt Ms. Butler's scowl on him, since that wasn't the first time he had ever been late to class, but she didn't say anything. Dean was overjoyed. He did a double take though when he saw who stood at the front of the room with Ms. Butler. Castiel _freaking_ Novak. Dean cursed silently to himself.

"Alright, class. This is our new student, Castiel Novak," Ms. Butler announced. "Would you like to say anything?"

Dean watched Castiel shake his head vigorously, his form shifting from foot to foot. Damn, Dean liked this guy. He was adorable…wait. Dean Winchester does not think of anyone as adorable.

"Anyway, go and sit there beside Dean Winchester. Dean, please raise your hand."

Dean nervously raised his hand from the back of the room. Dean's hands grew sweaty as he watched Castiel walk down the aisle, towards him, and take the desk beside him. _Oh, today was not going to go well_, Dean thought. Dean watched Castiel pull out a sketch book and flip to an empty page. Dean, obviously, hadn't meant to pay so much attention to Castiel's drawing, but he did. It was beautiful. Dean watched as Castiel's hands flew, sketching out a lone figure with wings protruding from the man's back. Then that man turned into a running image of the boy himself. Castiel's detail of the face, mid-scream and broken. Dean's curiosity peaked when Castiel started drawing flames from the wings, shading them in. Then he drew a wall in front of him, and a door behind him. Dean wasn't able to stop himself from asking the question, he really couldn't.

"Whatcha drawing there?" Dean asked the beautiful boy sitting beside him.

Castiel closed the cover to the sketch book quickly, and looked up at Dean. Dean's face flushed under Castiel's gaze, because damn. Castiel's eyes were searing their way into Dean's heart. Dean didn't like what was happening, but he knew what it was. Ever since Lisa turned into what she was, Dean couldn't handle sentimental feelings. Dean was a one-night stand kind of guy, but he couldn't help it. He liked Castiel, already, and it scared him. Unlike all Dean's past crushes, Dean wanted more from Castiel then just getting the boy into bed with him. Dean felt anger lacing his whole form at the thought of the feelings he was having.

Now, Laurence High School was open to gays and bi people. Dean himself was bi, and he was still popular. As long as he didn't 'be' with someone from below him, he was accepted. Yet this stranger, who, obviously, was different in the ways people didn't like had already caught Dean's eye. He didn't care about the boy's large back, so what if it was a mutation. Castiel's face and voice alone would suffice. Dean shook himself from those thoughts quickly, he wasn't good with relationships. Anyway, Dean didn't know if Castiel was like that. Dean probably, given his luck, fell for a straighter than straight guy.

"So…I'm guessing you like to fly. You're a good artist by the way, those wings looked life like…up to all those fine details and shit," Dean attempted to get the other teen talking.

Dean didn't know how he missed it the first time, but he realized anyway. Since Dean had done a research paper on large birds, he knew a few things about their body types. This boy, Castiel, was built like a freaking bird. He didn't know how he knew this, but it was there. Castiel was light, you could see it, but not unnaturally skinny. His body was well balanced, his back straight no matter what. So, how could he have a back brace? That confused Dean, but he stored it away for 'later examination'. If Humans could fly, Dean was sure that this boy would lead them.

"The presentations are due Thursday, and instead of you choosing your partners, you'll be partnered with the person beside you. Explain the functions, and the crew of _the Nautilus_. Plus, explain how Prof. Pierre Aronnax got there, etc. Instructions are on the sheet I handed out, now get to work with your partners," Ms. Butler.

Castiel turned and faced Dean in his seat, clutching his sketch book in hand as if Dean was going to steal it. Man, he needed to lighten up sometimes; this guy was dead serious too much.

"I'm free tonight, sweetheart," Dean teased.

Castiel sighed but nodded, writing down. "I'm free as well. Where would you like to meet?"

"Your house maybe? I don't care," Dean answered eagerly.

Castiel nodded, and pulled out his phone. Castiel then sent a quick text to someone who Dean, obviously, didn't know. Could have been his mom or something. Dean suddenly found himself wondering what Castiel's mom was like, and maybe if his mom and Castiel's mom could get together sometime and become friends or something. To do mom stuff or whatever the hell mothers do when they aren't tending to the house, working, or taking care of their kids.

Castiel's phone lit up and Castiel snatched it. Then he ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook, wrote his address down on it, and handed Dean the paper as soon as the bell rang. Then Castiel sprinted for the door like he was being chased by a hellhound. He sure was flighty.

Dean sighed as he folded the piece of paper up and put it in his jacket pocket. Castiel Novak sure was a mysterious boy. Dean grabbed his books and headed to Study Hall, out in the Commons. All the way there, he hoped that Castiel would be in the class. He wasn't . Dean didn't have any friends from his posse, and since it was Open, Dean had always sat with Jo and Garth, but they were both mad at him. Dean sighed, and sat at a table, by himself.

Dean was relieved when the bell rang, and then the day was kick started. Dean sound found himself with homework in English and PreCalc, and failed presentation in World History. His stomach growled as he waited in the front of the lunch line. Being the king of Highschool had its perks. Dean's eyes, however, scanned the lunch room for Castiel. Dean sighed when he didn't see the boy, grabbed his lunch, and sat down at his B Lunch Table with half of the football team, and the rest of his _other_ friends.

"The party this weekend is going to beast!" Uriel smirked.

Connor and Travis Stoll smiled mischievously. They weren't on the football team, they didn't bully anyone, but they were the best pranksters in history. The entire school believed that they were children of the god of thieves and pranks, Hermes. Of course, they never knew their father but… oh no, I'm rambling.

"We're planning," Travis said, his brother, Connor, finished for him. "And it'll be amazing. The best prank. Of. The. Year!"

Everybody at our table went on high alert. I kept my hand close to my wallet.

"You're going to get expelled guys, seriously. Do you ever take things seriously?" Raphael sighed.

Conner shrugged. "Na, but at least I'm not like Travis, drooling over the plant nerd, Katie Gardener."

Travis turned red and squeaked. Our whole table burst into laughter. I allowed myself time to scan the lunch room again for Castiel, and spotted him… talking to Sammy. My eyes stayed trained on Castiel as he walked over to their table, where sat Jo, Garth, Kevin, and Charlie. Great, Dean had wanted to make a good impression on the boy, but that plan seemed hopeless now. Dean sighed and was going to tear his eyes away from Castiel, when the other teen met his gaze. Dean was paralyzed to the spot. Dean could feel something buried in the other teen's gaze. A secret, obviously, a façade. Dean's gut told him so, and his gut was never wrong.

Dean slowly faded from the day, and in a few hours, he found himself sitting in his beautiful car. Dean patiently waited for Sam, while listening to Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas. Dean sighed and pulled out his phone and the piece of paper Cas gave him. Cas being the nickname dubbed just for the blue eyed boy. He punched in Castiel's number to his contacts and sent him a message.

**To: Castiel Sent: 3:45**

**Hi, this is Dean Winchester, I was just wonderin what time we should meet at ur house? **

A reply came back almost immediately from the other teen.

**From: Castiel Sent: 3:58**

**Hello, Dean. Is 6:30 good? I'm sorry, but I'm busy until then. **

Dean smiled to himself, but he'd never admit that he thought Castiel's precision in texting was adorable.

**To: Castiel Sent: 4:03**

**Yeah, Cas, 6:30 is good**

**From: Castiel Sent 4:07**

**Cas?**

**To: Castiel Sent 4:11**

**Yeah, ur name is way 2 long, so I thought of a nickname. Do u like it? :)**

**From: Castiel Sent 4:15**

**Yeah, it is. I've never had someone give me a nickname, as a friend. Are we friends, Dean?**

**To: Castiel Sent 4:18**

**Yeah, Cas. We r friends now, I hope at least. Glad Im the 1****st****person 2 give u a nickname :D C U at 6:30 ;) **


	4. Chapter 4: Castiel

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, like really late! Anyway, Henry14 has helped me considerably by advising me to have someone look through this and fix the grammar and spelling problems. Hopefully this is a lot better than my previous and shameful chapters. :). I had my best friend, Erin, look through this and 'edit' it. Hopefully its a lot better! Thank you all for the reviews, they warm my heart! XD. Now I KNOW GABRIEL IS SO BROKEN DOWN IN THIS... I'M GONNA CRY CAUSE OF IT! I thought to myself before I started this what a broken Gabriel would look like, and this is what I got. He is way OOC, I know, but yeah... I wanted to experiment with the guy. Eventually everyone breaks, right? Anyway, I wrote the idea down on one of my worse off days and here's what I got. Therapeutic for me at least. LOL! I write broken people well. Anyway, lruby101, sister dear...you could have just told me my writing was ok at home. We do live together, and school together, and we have freaking band together. Just saying... now go do your homework you darn junior. This freshman's got work to do! :D Anyway, review please, but no flames. I don't do well with really negative comments right now...so yeah. Enough chatter! Oh, there's going to be a really cool surprise next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this chapter but sorta this plot here. Sort of. I don't own any of the characters and stuff. ****_**

Chapter 4: Castiel

The car ride home with Gabriel was awkward, to say the least. Castiel was curious as to why Gabriel had changed his mind about the whole friends thing that day. Castiel had already made lovely best friends; Garth, Jo, Charlie, Kevin, and Dean's younger brother, Sam. He hadn't had a best friend for a long time. Castiel had thought that the transition to be complicated, what, with him being so in inexperienced in friendship? The last time Castiel had had any friends was when he was eight, and that was when he only had the little stumps in his back. That was before Momma died, Castiel thought. Before everyone became afraid of me. Anyway, Castiel had warmed up to it rather quickly. They were nice, awkward, funny people, and Castiel absolutely loved them. He felt that since they were best friends now, that Castiel could trust them with his secret. They couldn't fear him or reject him now, right? Best friends didn't do that, or that's what Castiel was told.

"I'm sorry, Cassie," Gabriel said after awhile.

Castiel looked over at his remaining brother. "For what, Gabriel?"

"For making you feel like a freak, and I feel like shit for it. I made you feel absolutely pathetic.." Gabriel started.

"Gabriel.." Castiel tried to interrupt.

"No, Castiel. Let me finish. I've changed, I know that. I used to joke around like a kid.. but its been hard on me to. I miss them so, so much Cassie. I didn't know I could even break. I was the Trickster, and I broke. Our family has been reduced to just you and me, Castiel. I've treated you terribly, like you weren't even my brother…" Gabriel's voice cracked and Castiel knew he was crying.

"I've treated you differently because you are different, and I can't live with the knowledge of _that _fight. What I've called you, what I've forced you to undergo, alone. I left you on your own to deal with losing everyone we've ever known. I can never take those years back, or the things I've called you, or the things we've sacrificed. I'm so sorry, Castiel and I'm done making you walk this road alone. Its not fair that I have friends, girlfriends.. or boyfriends in your case, and you can't," Gabriel weased out.

"I _am _a freak, Gabriel. It's a fact we both need to get over," Castiel deadpanned.

"Castiel Jimmy Novak, momma told me to take care of you. She reassured us, Balthazar and I, that you wouldn't be a freak, and you _aren't_. You're special, Cassie, and Momma saw it. I had no right to call you what I did," Gabriel hissed angrily.

"But it's true Gabriel, you know what I am, and you're disgusted. Even afraid of me, and I have to get use to it," Castiel answered, his voice wavering at the mention of their deceased family.

"Damn it Cassie. I'm fucking jealous of you. We all had stumps, and they never grew out. Momma and dad then decided to remove them. You, though, you got the feathers. You get to fly, I can't. I'm stuck walking Earth. Castiel, I was jealous, still am, because you're a good kind of special. You're better, and I'm sorry for ever making you feel different."

"We all were born with the beginning of wings?" Castiel asked. "We really were a bird-brained family."

Gabriel smiled, no, he full out grinned. "Could we possibly be brothers again?"

Castiel turned and grinned back at Gabriel. "Of course, as long as my feathers are black. I never stopped being your brother, though. Like Zuko at the crossroads of Ba Sing Se, I just thought that we both lost our ways. I'm glad you're back with me Gabe."

Castiel turned back to the window and saw the familiar sight of the cemetery where Samandriel, Balthazar, and their parents were buried. Castiel knew that Gabriel had never been able to drag himself here, even when Castiel came. That was only once a month though, and Castiel flew there in the dark of night. It was better. Castiel felt his throat closing up.

"I'll take your stuff home, just leave it in the car. Since your friend will be over at 6:30, be home at 6:00," Gabriel said, not able to face Castiel as he got out of the car.

"You're letting me fly home?" Castiel asked incredulously.

"Yes you'll need the time after the family meeting," Gabriel answered.

Castiel nodded and dropped the trench coat, leaving the tight undershirt and the brace. Gabriel and Castiel trekked to the Novak plots, where their family lay. Castiel noted Gabriel with four red roses and one white in his hands. A red for each of their parents, a red for Balthazar, and a red and white for Samandriel, since it was his birthday. Both boys walked on unsteady feet, tears pooling in their eyes as they approached the graves. They slowly sat down, placing the roses in the respected places. Castiel told everyone of what was going on so far, and let Gabriel speak as well.

It almost felt like when Castiel was seven again, the entire family sitting at the table. Each family member would talk about their day without interruptions. Balthazar died that year from a car accident. Or so Castiel was told. Gabriel always fidgeted when he lied.

Soon though, it was too much. Castiel got to his feet shakily, wiping the dust from his pants and helped Gabriel up as well. Both he and his brother were shaky, and it would always shock how broken they actually were. Deep down, Castiel knew what Gabriel had said was true. Both of them missed their parents and brothers. Castiel remembered when Gabriel was still the Trickster, before all the misfortune, and it made this trip worse. Gabriel broke worse than Castiel. The fun, loving side of Gabriel had disappeared, hopefully, not forever. If Gabriel was working hard to be what he was like before and this was definitely the first step to it. Castiel turned towards Gabriel, and pulled his broken brother into a tight hug. They'd never hugged as kids, Gabriel was too hyped up on sugar to ever stay in one place long enough.

"We'll get through this together, Gabe. You just wait.. things will be a lot better," Castiel mumbled into his brother's shoulder.

"I know..I just haven't been here.. since Samandriel's funeral," Gabriel answered, pulling away. "Damn, I wasn't going to cry.."

Castiel smiled weakly. "Sometimes its okay to cry, brother."

Gabriel sighed, turning and walking away. "Not when you're a manly man like me. Crying is for women and nerds like you."

Castiel glanced one last time at the graves, and ran to catch up to his brother. Sometimes it was ok to walk away from the things that make you sad. That's called letting it go, Castiel thought. This time, Castiel was going to let it go, because now he had Gabriel. Or at least, Gabriel was going to try to be Castiel's brother again and not just his legal guardian or something. Castiel was smart, and he knew the road ahead was tough, even for family, but they were the last of the Novak family, and they had to let go of that past. Castiel felt the hole in his heart fill slightly, and he smiled. Today was the best day of his life, even though it was Samandriel's birthday, Castiel had been gifted. He had his brother back, he had friends, and Castiel was no longer, utterly alone. Castiel was dying, he was. Slowly.. like Hazel Grace Lancaster.

Gabriel and Castiel met back at the car, where Castiel knew this is where they parted. Gabriel leaned against the driver's door, pulled a sucker from his jacket, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth.

"I'm going to guess your wings are numb, and you need to stretch them," Gabe said and scanned the grounds. "As soon as you drop the shirt and brace, take off. Your stuff will be in the back yard. Be back by 6, alright?"

Castiel nodded and checked the time. He had an hour and a half to fly, and Castiel attempted to smile. Not here though, he thought. Castiel slid his shirt off quickly and tossed it to Gabriel. Then he reached his hand around his back and started pulling the leather straps loose. Once they were loose, Castiel's wings expanded slowly, like a butterfly's straight after coming out of the cocoon. He stretched his muscles, dwarfing the car with his wingspan. When Castiel felt it suitable enough to carry him, he turned, pulled his wings to his back once more and ran. He picked up speed quickly, his lithe body, of course, was built for running, and flying. He extended his wings, flapping them a few times before he left ground and shot for the clouds.

Castiel didn't level his climb until he knew that he was concealed by the puffy clouds. He reached a hand out and ran it through the misty substance and smiled to himself. Castiel relaxed his whole body, flattening it out, and skimmed the very tops of the clouds. His large black wings were scattering the molecules below him. Castiel then turned and shot up even farther, where his lungs struggled with the lack of oxygen and the pressure.. gods, the pressure.

There was one thing Castiel loved more than just flying. He loved to dive, a steep dive. He loved to wrap his feathered appendages around his body, spin, and just drop. Castiel was in love with the feeling of falling from the sky. Of course, he pulled up before it got dangerous. It thrilled him like it was nobody's business. That's what he did to. He tilted his body so that his head was facing the ground, wrapped his feathers around him tightly, and forced himself into a deadly spin. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. The wind clawed at him, as if trying to catch their friend, and his eyes watered like hell. That feeling in the pit of his stomach though, it made it worth it. The world spun around him violently, and Castiel fucking loved it. That was because his mom taught him to never fear the fall. She taught him to fly, because she herself had wished that she could fly like Castiel. Flying was his mom's passion, and this was the only living piece Castiel had of his mother. It made him feel alive.

Castiel glimpsed a bird falling with him, and he smiled to himself. The winged creatures were kinder to Castiel than the Humans, because, in a way, they were kin. Castiel and the birds. They really were. Castiel loved the birds, sure, but he personally thought that Bees were the best. He called out with his second voice, the box that was a bird call, and he greeted his new friend. A hawk called back to him.

Castiel heard the world below and he threw his wings out, spreading them, and skimmed over the lake that was located in the country. He tripped one of his wings, causing it to move beneath the surface. His new hawk friend called to him again as he flew above Castiel. Castiel called back with his beautiful bird voice. Then Castiel leveled out and dipped his other wing to the water. Castiel twisted and climbed once again.

Castiel's breath was labored, the muscles connecting the wings to his back strained under the pressure. He hadn't flown that hard core for a week and a half, and he knew he'd regret it later. Gabriel called it Rough Flying, and Castiel had no idea why. Gabriel also had said that regular wings were not made to catch someone from such a steep dive. Diagonal to the ground, sure, but straight down, a long fall backwards? That was taxing on Castiel, and extremely dangerous. It was an amazing rush, of course. Castiel then stilled, hovering above the clouds where the sunlight glistened off his bare back, and pulled his phone out of his pants pocket. Of course it was 5:45, which was just Castiel's luck. Castiel put the phone back in his pocket, cried out a farewell to the hawk, and turned for home.

Castiel stayed in the low cloud cover all the way to his house, which was down an old, closed up neighborhood. Castiel dived quickly to his backyard and landed without a noise. He grabbed his clothes and brace, which were sitting on the steps. Castiel reached back to run his hands through his feathers when four of his primaries floated to the ground. Castiel immediately knew that that was bad, because he was molting.

"Gabriel!" Castiel cried out.

Gabriel came stumbling out of the door, clutching a spatula in his hand. Castiel picked up his feathers and held them out to his brother.

"Oh, shit," Gabriel muttered. "We have less than a half hour to pull your weak feathers out before your company gets here."

When Samandriel had been alive, he had proposed that when Castiel molted completely, that if you pulled every other feather one day, and the remaining feathers the next, they'd grow back faster. Plus, unlike the other birds, Castiel's molting cycle lasted eight days from pulling them and them growing back. Samandriel had also invented a device that did the work for you with less pain and less time wasted. Samandriel had been inhumanly smart like that. Castiel and Gabriel raced into the house and settled in the kitchen. Gabriel uncovered the hidden machine, setting to work as Castiel turned towards him to extended his left wing. He clenched his teeth as Gabriel ran it through his wings, pulling the feathers out like teeth.

Twenty minutes later, Castiel found himself with semi-bare wings and a giant feathery mess at his feet.

"Get yourself suited up, I'll clean this!" Gabriel said hurriedly, and started stuffing feathers into an empty garbage bag. They'd have to burn it later.

Castiel pulled his wings to his back once again and started clumsily strapping them. When Castiel was running the last leather strap through the buckle on the small of his back, a knock sounded from the front door.

"Cassie, go upstairs! Finish the strap, the shirt, _and_ the trench coat," Gabriel ordered and went for the door.

Castiel nodded and grabbed both, running up the stairs. Even though Castiel's wings were bent so far up his back, small pieces stuck out at the bottom and had to be covered. It was a very uncomfortable angle, but it work. That's all that mattered right? Castiel was just damn lucky that his wings were extremely flexible and not like the ones from the movie that had to stay in one shape or they'd break.

"Hi, you must be Castiel's friend!" He heard Gabe's voice say as Castiel was pulling the Linkin Park shirt over the harness and his chest.

"Yeah, the name's Dean Winchester," Castiel heard Dean's deep, mesmerizing voice say.

Castiel ran his hands through his hair to erase the 'just went flying' look as Gabriel so happily called it. He shrugged his bulky trench coat on, double checked everything dealing with him and flying, then headed downstairs. Before he reached them though, he caught himself checking his appearance in a nearby mirror, confusing the poor, socially awkward guy. Then Castiel turned and bounded down the steps.

Dean and Gabriel were chatting in the Living Room and Castiel felt his heart freeze and speed up at the same time. Dean hadn't changed at all, but in the dim lighting, Dean was a whole new different. Castiel mentally smacked himself for thinking anything about someone. To want friends was much more different than thinking that someone was hot, or mildly attractive. He didn't have to be close to be friends with someone, but a relationship was different. They survived on close proximity. Castiel was afraid what Dean would do or say when he found out about the wings on his back. He'd either try and kill him or run away and never come back. Castiel already had enough hunters on his tail. Castiel mused to himself, maybe he should quit staring at Dean Winchester.

"Um.. Hey Cas," Dean greeted awkwardly.

"Hello, Dean," Cas answered back.

"So what do you want to do for the project?" Dean asked.

"I thought about a powerpoint featuring Captain Nemo, Prof. Pierre Aronnax, the Nautilus, and the giant squid that attacked," Castiel said.

"Sounds good, Cas. Of course, you must realize that I didn't read 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, and I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Giant squid though? Cool man, real cool," Dean smirked.

Castiel sighed and plopped down on the sofa, Dean joining him.

* * *

"..traveled with them and did research at the bottom of the see in their suits. They wouldn't let him leave, and he became a prisoner," Castiel said, typing away .

"Wow, so interesting," Dean mumbled, his attention entirely on his phone.

Castiel sighed for the millionth time, wiped his sweaty hands on his pants, and continued working.

"You'd probably hate the water," Dean sighed. "I'm taking a guess that'd you'd love flying."

Castiel's fingers froze on the keyboard. Castiel desperately wanted to know if Dean knew about him. Did he know Castiel's secret of his mutation? Then Castiel scolded himself, of course he didn't. Castiel would never truly know the reason why the Novak family had kept him so hidden, but they did. Castiel wasn't even known to be a member of the Novak family. On his birth record, the only name there was Jimmy, but that was it. Castiel assumed it was because what people could do to him if they knew.

"Why do you always wear that damned trench coat?" Dean asked, meeting Castiel's eyes. "Is it to hide, uh.."

"My abnormally large back? It's comfortable and I like it, but yeah, to hide my back," Castiel lied, flinching when the metal piece shifted on cue into his shoulder blades.

Castiel was glad that Dean had not noticed at all. Castiel suddenly found himself wanting to tell Dean about what he was. He actually wanted Dean to be his friend, but Castiel couldn't trust Dean. Not yet at least. Castiel was still socially awkward, though…nothing made sense to him. Castiel hadn't had any friends since before he turned eight, and plus, there were barely any to begin with. Castiel didn't have any friends, but he sure had bullies. Lots and lots of bullies. People were always bent on hurting him after all, and only because Castiel was different. There were other people to, the one's that Gabriel and Castiel had to run away from.

See, when Castiel was 12, he'd been briefly kidnapped. As he was being dragged away, Gabriel had somehow materialized right there and got him out of the situation. Afterwards, Gabriel had explained to his little brother that because he was different, people would want to use him. Or kill him, or experiment on him, and really, the list went on. No matter what, if Castiel was caught he'd never come home.

"Cas, you ok?" Castiel heard Dean ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dean," Castiel answered.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something, I'm bored," Dean asked.

Castiel got up and went up to Gabriel's room to ask him, but saw that he had fallen asleep, clutching a family picture. Castiel laid a blanket over his brother, shut the lights off, and shut the door.

Castiel grabbed his favorite movie of all time, X-Men: Last Stand from his room, and rejoined Dean downstairs.

"Would you like to watch this?" Castiel asked quietly, holding up his most prized possession from his childhood.

Dean snorted. "I've never seen it before, but I've hear it's a cheesy movie."

Castiel was quick to defend his movie. "It isn't cheesy, Dean. Its.."

Castiel had been interrupted by Dean grabbing the movie out of Castiel hands and jumping over the couch and running to the kitchen. Castiel raced after him. He entered the kitchen and was knocked to the ground. Dean pinned Castiel to the ground and held Castiel's DVD above his face. Neither, however, were smiling though. No, not now. Castiel peered into Dean's emerald eyes and Dean peered into Castiel's crystal blue. Dean's hand, which wa spinning both of Castiel's above his head, was intoxicatingly warm. Their faces were inches away from each other and every coherent thought went out of Castiel's head. Castiel thought to himself about how adorable Dean could be, and , instead of desire running through Castiel because he really liked Dean, cold, piercing fear ran instead. For Dean was way too close to Castiel, and Castiel never had experienced that level of closeness. It scared the shit of him.

Castiel pushed Dean back forcefully and got to his feet. His whole body shook in fear.

"Get out," Castiel ordered, his voice ice cold. The exact opposite of what he was feeling in side. "Please grab your stuff and leave."

Dean glared at him. "Man, what is wrong with you?"

Why was Castiel's heart freezing up? Why did it feel like someone was running a blade through the vital organ? Why did Dean's words affect Castiel so much? Why couldn't Castiel bury the feelings? These were all the questions running through Castiel's head at that moment. Castiel found himself wanting to be close to Dean, but instead of acting on it, he pushed him away.

Dean tossed Castiel the DVD, grabbed his jacket, and stormed out. Castiel sighed and put the disc on the kitchen table.

"Why do I have to be so damn different?" Castiel asked no one in particular, his voice quivering from unreleased tears.

Castiel's knees gave out from beneath him and all the events of the day flooded through him. His tears finally released themselves and spilt over, streaming down his face. Castiel pulled his knees to his chest, and pulled his trench coat off. His hands reached under his shirt and pulled the brace free, his wings coming out of the specified slits in his shirt. Castiel curled his wings around him as his body shook, because this had been the final straw. Castiel was done, he was out of the game.

"Cassie?" A sleep coated voice asked from up the stairs.

Castiel must have awoken his brother with his complications.

"I-I'm alright, brother. G-go back to s-sleep," Castiel said through gritted teeth, holding back the ocean of tears coming.

"No, you're not," Gabriel said as he quietly descended the stairs.

Castiel looked up at his brother with his big, blue eyes blinded by tears. Castiel couldn't do it anymore…he just couldn't. It was physically impossible to even function correctly. It had been too long, to long of being so alone. How did Gabriel think Castiel could change and accept people, and let them in? Castiel was not alright anymore, it didn't even matter.

"I-I can't do t-t-this anymore, I just can't," Castiel sobbed. "I-I c-can't. Make it s-stop!"

Gabriel wrapped his arms around his little brother and held him close. "I know Cassie. I know. I'm here. We'll get through this."

"I-I want p-people to accept me f-for who I am!" Castiel practically screamed. "I w-want to be normal, h-human. I-I want people to know about m-me, and still w-want to be my friend."

Gabriel closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. "Then I'll take that step with you. We'll tell people, the new group of friends you have, we'll tell them. If we have to, we'll run. We'll run away, Cassie, and we'll try again. Somewhere, someone will accept you for who you are. Wings and all, little brother. That's what momma would have wanted. We'll tell them tomorrow, right after school. Invite them over, little brother, and we'll tell them."

Castiel was too upset to say anything else. He just clung to his brother as if he were a life raft, and that day, maybe he was.

Gabriel kept Castiel out of school the next day. Partly because Castiel was molting and partly because Castiel couldn't function properly. When Castiel broke after the escapade with Dean, he broke for real.

* * *

The brother's, however, didn't know that a lone figure stood across the street, watching the house that they stayed in. She was covered from head to toe in black clothing, her face completely sealed. See, when Castiel went for his flight, he had been seen by the number one enemy. The one that has been chasing after him since birth. The mysterious figure put her hand to her ear and said, "Metatron, we've found him. We'll wait to move in as soon as he molts, that why he won't be able to get away this time. We've got him."


	5. Chapter 5: Dean

**Sorry this chapter is so late! I apologize for this one, Its really crappy! I've rewritten this things so many times and it just never stuck. I think this is what they call a filler chapter? That's what it seems to me. Anyway, I was thinking about dropping Dean's POV. It's so hard to write, and when I write it, its seriously crap like. So review what you think. Remember, reviews are like Rock Salt to me, and I'm hunting a vengeful spirit, so please REVIEW! Enjoy, and I KNOW its very fast paced. I can never apologize enough for that. Anyway, hope this isn't to bad! :D**

**-J.J. **

Chapter 5: Dean

Dean stood on his porch contemplating whether or not to go in. He couldn't wipe his anger from his face. Dean didn't even know why he was so angry. Oh, but that was a lie. Dean had messed up with Castiel, and probably not only lost his chance with him, if he had one, but he also lost his friendship. Whatever friendship they had, Dean had just met him that day. Yet, when they were working on their project, Dean and Castiel had talked like they had been friends forever. Castiel was mysterious to Dean, and that's why he sat on his steps at 9:30 at night thinking about the boy. Dean wondered what Castiel's parents were like to have a son like Cas, they must have been amazing. Dean also wished he could meet them, but according to Castiel, they were on a business trip and wouldn't be back for a month and a half. He couldn't even believe he was thinking about this at all.

Dean then made up his mind, and got to his feet. He grabbed his stuff, and headed inside. Inside though, his mom was doing dishes in the kitchen and his dad was talking with someone in the living room. As soon as Dean stepped in, the talking stopped.

"Hi, Bobby!" Dean greeted his adopted father, and then his real father.

Dean dropped his stuff of at the door, pulled his shoes off, and then leaped over the couch to join his father and Bobby. He pulled the older man in for a hug.

"Hey, you idgit," Bobby commented.

"I thought you disappeared on the last hunt? Dad said he couldn't find you!" Dean replied.

"There were some problems, ya, but I got away in the end," Bobby joked.

Back when Dean's dad was a heavy drinker, Dean's mom had sent Sam and Dean to Bobby's for awhile. She didn't want her boys to see the husk their father had become. For six years, they grew up at Bobby's and Dean had become an amazing mechanic. Then their dad cleaned up his act and they went home. That was a rough time for the Winchester family, but it was in the past as well.

Dean knew well enough that his dad and Bobby were working on a serious case involving the black winged monster. For years they had chased their tails hunting it. The cases that they did solve caused them to be gone for long periods of time. John Winchester was a hunter, a very damn good one at that, and he hunted the worst supernatural monsters. Dean himself had been out on many easy cases during the weekends, he even cleared a vampire nest by himself. Dean was very proud of that case. John and Bobby just were never able to catch that winged man, especially when he went off grid.

The monster actually had been a human boy once, a real human like boy named Jimmy. His family had hid him well, so well, in fact, that the only leads they had were his first name and when he had disappeared. Also when he was born, the same year as Dean. Apparently, Jimmy hadn't liked the help of his family. From facts from other hunters, Dean's father had figured out that the winged monster had, indeed, slaughtered them all in cold blood. After Jimmy killed his brother, mother, and father, John had concluded that the remaining three brothers had gone off the grid. Whatever the hell the monster was, Dean's father and Bobby were bent on stopping it before it hurt someone else.

"We've been going over the facts," Bobby sighed. "On Jimmy. We got a call from Rufus, a black winged teen boy had been spotted, and reported two years ago."

"Where at?" Dean asked as he studied the make shift map hanging from the west wall.

" , Iowa. He was spotted flying over Threshers Grounds during an event called…" John trailed off, looking at the paper he was holding. "Haunted Rails of No Return. It was a brief spotting. The witness had said that he looked to be falling from the sky, then he just disappeared."

"What's irritating," Bobby added. "Was that it was dark, and they couldn't see if he had wings or not. It was too dark."

Dean sighed. "He's smart. Do you guys know what he is?"

John fiddled with his hunter's journal. "We think maybe he's a god, Anzu. From the Mesopotamian mythology of course. It doesn't matter, son. Bobby and I are the best team out there, and we'll get him. We've faced gods before. Eventually he'll make a mistake, and he'll turn up. Then we'll get him, we'll gank him right then and there."

"What if he knows you're hunting him?" Dean questioned. "It'd explain why he's kept his head down for so long."

"We'll find him," John hissed. "I know it, I can feel it."

Dean just shrugged and said good night before ascending the stairs to his room. He closed his door quietly and got ready for bed. He checked and made sure that he had his trusty knife under his pillow, then sat on his bed. He grabbed the remote from his bed stand, turned on his radio and hummed quietly to Waiting for the End by Linkin Park. Dean then grabbed his jacket and pulled out Castiel Novak's sketch book, the one he stole right from their front room. He shamelessly opened it up and hungrily took in the drawings.

Inside, the very first page was brightly painted. It was a picture of a white barren hospital room, and in the middle, was a little boy hooked up to nameless blended machines. A boy with blonde hair sat at a chair beside the boy's bed, clutching his hand. Castiel had drawn flames eating away at the corners. Dean, obviously, knew that there was a story behind the picture. For this picture was beautiful in a raw and dark way, and it only confused Dean more. Dean flipped to the next page and studied the sketch in silence. There was three grave markers with no names on them, and a small boy sitting on his knees covered by large wings.

Dean then knew how personal this sketch book really was, and he no longer could invade the other teen's life. He closed the sketch book and carefully set it on the table. Then, Dean settled in for bed. He held his phone in hand, wondering if he should text the other boy, maybe apologize for whatever made him react the way he did. He couldn't, because Dean wasn't that sappy. He wasn't a girl, but why did he feel so weird still? Dean had come out of the closet long ago, obviously, but this guy made him nervous. It didn't matter, so Dean pushed whatever weird feelings he had away.

Dean snuggled into his pillow and closed his eyes. As his consciousness slowly traveled away, Dean dreamed of bright blue eyes, black hair, and large black wings. He would not remember that dream in the morning.

Dean's alarm clock woke him the next morning, way too early for Dean's taste. He rolled out of his soft, warm bed, cast a glance at Cas's sketch book, and headed for the shower. Afterwards, Dean pulled on a Skillet t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and then headed for the stairs.

Dean's mom was already in the kitchen, making waffles.

"Hey, mom!" Dean greeted cheerfully, or as cheerfully as he could early in the morning. "Where are Bobby and Dad?"

"Morning, honey! They went out, something about researching about that poor Jimmy," his mom sighed, handing Dean a plate with fresh waffles.

Dean's mom wasn't exactly against the whole fact of his dad hunting supernatural things; it just made her worry for them. It also had always made her sad when there was a case dealing with kids that were monsters. Since Jimmy was around 16 years of age, like Dean, his mom was extra emotional on the subject concerning the teenage boy.

"You know he killed his family, mom, it doesn't matter if its poor Jimmy or anything. He's a murderer, and its right that they are hunting him. Believe me, I don't like it more than you do," Dean sighed.

"It's a big if, not a known fact I just know it, this case feels wrong," his mom disagreed.

"I'm sorry mom, we can't just let him off the hook. We can't let monsters of the hook, you know that," Dean finished as Sam came down the stairs.

"Mom's right, Dean. The black winged guy, the entire case, it just feels wrong," Sam grumbled.

"Anyway," Dean's mom redirected. "How was your study date?"

Dean's face flushed. "Castiel's just a friend, mom. We were just working on our project for English. Anyway, the boy just doesn't swing that way."

Both of Dean's parents knew of Dean's sexual preferences, and they still loved him the same. Dean was Bi, and he was no different than other football team captains. He was no different than all the quarterbacks in the world. Dean was glad though, that he never had to hide in the 'closet'.

"Are you at least going to try and be friends with him, and see?" His mom asked casually. "He can't be that bad of a guy, right?"

"Mom, he's not the bad. He's nice, little awkward. He told us he'd never had any friends and stuff, so you can expect that. Metaphors go over his head easily, but he's great. Jo, Charlie, Garth, Kevin, and I like him," Sam boasted, and Dean knew it was a jab at him for abandoning their friends.

"That's nice, sweetie," his mom cooed.

Sam sat down at the table beside Dean and immediately started attacking his waffles. Dean glanced at the clock, which read 7:30, and sighed. Soon, their breakfasts were finished, the plates were washed, and the brothers grabbed their stuff.

"Sam and I will be late tonight, I have football practice," Dean told his mother.

"I'll pick Sam up," their mother remarked with a smile.

"Actually mom," Sam added. "Garth is driving me over to Castiel Novak's today, he invited us over."

"That's lovely! See you later tonight! Have a great day!" His mother smiled at them as they turned for the door.

"Yeah, ok. Come on bitch," Dean grumbled.

"Jerk," Sam hissed, but those exchanges were no longer affectionate.

Dean remained silent all the way to school. Eventually, the silence was too heavy and Sam talked about their friends. No, Sam's friends, and his girlfriend, Jess. He babbled on about what Castiel could possibly want. All of Dean's ex-friends had apparently got a text from Cas about inviting them over to his house. Something about a surprise, or big talk or anything. It made Dean seethe and he was confused as to why. Dean hadn't got a text, Dean hadn't even heard at all from the teen. Wasn't Dean Castiel's friend first? Maybe Dean had been his friend until he tackled him last night, and it affected Castiel negatively. Why the hell did Dean even care? Dean mentally sighed as he pulled his baby, the '67 Chevy Impala, into the school parking lot.

"Bye, Dean," Sam said through gritted teeth as he spotted Garth and Kevin walking into school.

Dean felt regret at their strained relationship, and he had sat up at night wishing that Sam would give him a second chance. Dean had been too angry to stop what he said about Sam, Garth, Kevin, Jo, and Charlie. It was wrong. They hadn't been entirely nice to each other since, and it saddened the junior.

"Wait, Sam," Dean called out, making Sam stop. "H-have a good day at school. See you tonight."

A weak smile light up his younger brother's face. "You've changed..I will, Dean. You too."

Then Dean's little brother was gone, running off with his friends. Dean grabbed his bag and headed inside. Dean, however, couldn't shake off the grin on his face as his only real friend from the popular side greeted him.

"Hey, brother. Missed ya yesterday," Benny chuckled.

"What's up, Man?" Dean asked as they walked away from the commons.

Dean couldn't help himself, he really couldn't. When his eyes scanned the commons thoroughly, his spirit sank. Castiel Novak was nowhere to be seen.

Castiel wasn't in English either, and just like that, Dean was moddy for the rest of the day. It wasn't like the smaller teen was someone who talked a lot. Dean kist found comfort in being close to the guy, it calmed him, even relaxed him. That was one of those things Dean had found out when he tackled the poor guy. Dean's mind had been cloudy with desire, his heart had been pumping way to fast, but his body was completely, utterly calm. Dean had been frozen, but more alive than he ever had been. He just kept replying that moment, those feelings, in his head over and over again. It was the first time, the _very_ first time that Dean had ever felt like that. Like he was floating, and being close to the guy was dangerously intoxicating. Even though Castiel practically stabbed him in the vital organ sitting in his chest with his reaction, Dean still loved that damned moment. Dean sighed, knowing he had gotten sidetracked..again. What was he learning again? Oh, yeah, polynomial multiplication.

Not to mention, Dean suddenly felt really guilty by stealing Castiel's sketch book. With everything Dean had saw, the book had to mean more to the guy then Dean could understand. He'd probably be having a heart attack over it. He'd be yanking his hair out.

Castiel had black, unruly hair. Dean bet his favorite hunting knife that it was soft. The wish to run his fingers through Cas's hair was strong. He couldn't even get the blue eyed boy's gaze out of his head. Those beautiful bluer than blue eyes looking at him. Dean imagined waking up to those eyes, that guy, every morning for the rest of his life. Dean was surprised that he was actually ok with it. Dean's mind was obviously betraying him, that bastard thing. What if Castiel didn't want Dean? Of course he didn't.

Dean full well knew that he wasn't a really good guy. He had so many one night stands, he would never be able to count them all. Even if Castiel swung that way, he would never be trusted enough to stay by the boy's side. Dean knew he would, if he had the chance, but Dean had a reputation. The promises he made to girls and guys alike that he would stay with them; well those relationships never went past four days. He had always been out for a good lay, but Cas was different. It scared the shit out of him. Dean had only known this guy for what, two days? Yet, here he was, stuck in a situation he had no idea what to do about it. It didn't matter, Dean had abandoned his friends, and he wasn't trustworthy. What surprised Dean the most was not that he was attracted to the beautiful guy; it was that he was actually thinking about things other than having another one-night stand. Dean was a badass; he was the king of high school. He had to force himself to put Castiel Novak into the freak section of the school and change his mind set to something other than the guy. That, of course, worked for half the day. Alastair just couldn't keep his mouth shut, could he?

It was in Advanced Auto Class that the fight started, and in Dean's defense, it was all Alastair's fault. It started something like this:

"That new kid's a freak!" Alastair had sneered, grinning at Dean.

Obviously, Dean had no idea why he did it. Just that one comment got under his skin, and he right hand hooked the guy in the jaw. It all happened so fast, and the comment wasn't even all that offensive. His fist was flying before he could register what he was doing. Oh, did it feel good when it connected with the offending teen's face.

"What the fuck!" Alastair hissed as he turned on Dean.

"Do not call him a freak, do you hear me?" Dean hissed angrily.

"The hell is wrong with you? Defending your boy toy now?" Alastair hissed, and then his fist was flying.

Dean dodged it easily, catching the teen's wrist. He twisted it back and pressed hard. Alastair hissed in pain, looking up at Dean to see what would happen next. Dean contemplated whether or not breaking the damn thing, but then the teacher came in, and well…Dean let go. Since attacked Alastair first, virtually everyone knew about it. Right after the bell ran, Alastair was running down the hall, ready to tell all of Dean's 'friends'. Dean silently put away the tools, cleaned his hands, grabbed his stuff, and headed out of the door. Dean knew that Alistair was a cry baby bitch, and there was no use to rush out and seal his fate.

Turn's out, Dean didn't have to worry about his 'friends' turning on him. Alastair himself was the one being scolded by Lisa for annoying 'the greatest man in the world.' Dean sure did wish that he could punch that girl.

By the end of the school day, Dean was mentally exhausted. His feet dragged as he got dressed in the locker room. He had spent all day wondering why Dean had been so quick to defend the blue eyed boy. What was happening to him?


	6. Chapter 6: Castiel

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late chapters, I found out how unrealistic it was for me to post once everyday. Softball started this week, and that takes a long writing time away, plus all the school work and stuff is exhausting! Anyway, here's a chapter. Sorry if the quality and grammar is bad, I'll try to make the next one better. Anyway, how are all you guys? Haven't heard from anyone and I was wondering if ya'll still alive out there. In the previous chapter, I think, there was something about . That's in Iowa, if ya'll didn't know. I love Ghost Train, since I practically grew up on the railroad there, and its awesome working alongside steam locomotives. I love it! It is, indeed, called The Haunted Rails of No Return. *Spoilers* You do in fact return. ANYWAY... have you guys heard of Kamen Rider? Well I just got into it, and its freaking awesome! Philip is my freaking favorite character of all time. I also love Ender's Shadow, so there may be some references to that, Bean, and the crew back on the streets with Poke! Have a great day! PLEASE REVIEW, IT'S LIKE COAL TO AN ENGINE!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Supernatural, X-Men, Ender's Shadow, or any other fandom reference in my story. The plot is sort of mine, but that's it. The characters belong to their respected creators. **

**-J.J.**

Chapter 6: Castiel

Castiel paced the living room floor for the hundredth time. His wings were pinned to his back by the brace and were covered by his trench coat. His stomach twisted and turned, sweat streamed off of him like a rain fall. It was ironic, because Gabriel was no bit better. They were going to really do this. No turning back.

The cause of this nervousness was these new friends that were coming over…to learn his secret. That word, friends, still sounded foreign on his tongue. Castiel wanted to trust them so much, so bad. They had already accepted him once, right? Yet that naivety was what made Gabriel sigh.

"Cassie," He had said. "Accepting an awkward, nerdy new kid is different then accepting a battle worthy, winged teenager. People don't always take kindly to that."

Castiel doubted he'd ever understand why someone could actually fear him. Did what Castiel look like really matter? However, Castiel and Gabriel did pack up all their stuff to escape if they needed to. If they had to run, they would be more than ready. Castiel, however, couldn't help but wonder if the world was really as cruel as it was in the books he read. Did adults really try to hurt homeless, worthless, and different children like Bean's world on the streets of Rotterdam? Did people try to kill others like the world of Doctor Who? Castiel knew he lacked experience in this field, and it scared him. Then the doorbell rang, and both brothers froze in their spots. Gabriel went for the door, looking at his brother desperately. Castiel's whole body shook in fear.

Gabriel slowly pulled the door open, revealing Castiel's new friends.

"Come in," Gabriel ushered, looking around then shutting the door behind them.

Castiel slowly directed the five into the living room, ignoring the awkward tension in the air. After getting the normal people settled, Castiel stood nervously at the front of the room. He felt like he was walking through quick sand, slowly sinking. Fear swelled in every molecule of his body, because Castiel had been reacted to. Castiel had been chased out of towns as a freak, he'd had bottles thrown at him, he'd been kicked close to death many times…and he was petrified with fear.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Sam Winchester asked quietly.

"I-I'm not like e-everybody else. And…I-I've never told anyone this before, we couldn't a-afford to," Castiel stuttered out. "P-please don't freak out, a-and leave me…I need you g-guys. You guys have b-been the only substantial f-friends I've ever had."

"Castiel, I don't understand," Kevin commented.

"You can't tell anyone…" Castiel breathed in. "I'm trusting y-you all."

Castiel pushed his trench coat from his shoulders and it settled on the floor at his feet. Did Castiel explain how much his stomach was turning and how much he felt like he had to puke? Just looking at the confused faces of those people who had invited Castiel into their friendship almost made him stop. That alone made his fingers tremble as he started pulling up the hem of Fall Out Boy t-shirt. Within seconds, Castiel stood before his friends, bare chest, and his featherless wings pressing against his harness. Gabriel disappeared from the room, having an obvious panic attack. Castiel shut his eyes and released the harness. The complex mechanism cluttered to the ground around his feet. His wings spread out, and the room was silent.

"Damn, you've been holding out on us," Jo calmly stated.

Castiel opened his eyes, and looked at the people sitting before him. Only Sam Winchester looked fearful. Why weren't they running? Why weren't they screaming monster and threatening to kill him.

"Are you a mutant?" Charlie asked, getting up and studying Castiel's wings closely. "Why are the rest of the feathers missing?"

"He molts, Charlie. He molts _black_ feathers," Sam hissed through gritted teeth.

Castiel's eyes widened as fear laced its way through Castiel's heart. An inhuman sound escaped through his lips as he backed up.

"Is your name Jimmy?" Sam asked coldly.

Then, Castiel knew that Sam was a hunter. A hunter after him. Castiel wanted to scream stupid; he wanted to hit himself in the head. Not only had Gabriel and he been running from Metatron and his minions, but the hunters to who had thought Castiel was a murderer. There was no chance of escape, not now. Castiel gave up. The remaining Novak brothers would not be able to run fast enough.

"I-its my middle name. Castiel Jimmy Novak," Castiel said weakly, backing towards the door.

"Then did you kill your family?" Sam said, he had a sad look on his face.

That made Castiel stop inching for the door. Gabriel stood beside him.

"That's where the hunters get their facts wrong. Cassie didn't kill momma or dad. He was too weak then, a toddler even. They died _protecting_ Cassie from Metatron. Balthazar to. Believe me, I was there. I held them as they died. Samandriel died of cancer a few years ago," Gabriel explained, his voice cracking.

Not only was Castiel surprised at Balthazar's real death, but everyone around him as well. If Castiel could feel like shit any more, than that was it. His family had died for him; they had been cut down for him. The fear he was feeling turned into red hot anger. Sam's cold expression, though, faded away, leaving a relieved Winchester.

"Thank god!"

"I'm so sorry," Jo said, looking Castiel in the eye.

"I-I just want to know if you'll accept me. P-please," Castiel's own voice broke and slipped into the unnatural half-bird tone it does when he's upset.

"Well, I don't really care if you have wings on your back or you're a normal human. I've always wanted a superhero as a best friend, and you're cool," Charlie beamed. "You're safe with me, nothing will happen to you."

"I love your wings," Garth complimented, getting up and pulling Castiel into an awkward hug. "You may be an idgit, but I still want you around. Plus I'd like to study your wingspan. I'm not turnin' my back on you,"

"I liked you as soon as I met you. I'm not going to abandon you just because you have wings. You're safe with me, as well," Jo smiled at the blue eyed boy.

"You're cool, I want you to stick around," Kevin reassured.

Sam sighed. "It's dangerous to be friends with me. Both my brother and my dad are hunting after you, and… well you're my friend. It explains why you aren't good with humans and stuff, so yeah. I'll stick around, teach you everything about humans that I can."

A huge grin plastered its way onto Castiel's face.

"Well, that went better than I thought," Gabriel commented, pulling out a sucker and popping it into his mouth. "I think I'll unpack now."

"So can you fly?" Charlie asked.

Castiel nodded quickly. "I love flying; I'd never give it up. I could take you sometime, I can only carry one person at a time."

Apparently, everybody liked this idea.

At 8:30, all his friends got up to leave. For the first time n his life, though, Castiel felt stable. Everything was as good as it could get again. Castiel, however, knew a thing or two about this turning sour, they always did. When Gabriel, Castiel, and Samandriel lived together, it was better than good, it was Heaven. Then months later, Samandriel was diagnosed with brain cancer and he had at least twelve months to live. Castiel felt sick to his stomach once again. By month eleven, Samandriel couldn't remember who he was, or who Gabriel and Castiel were. Castiel remembered how Gabriel finally broke, than he disappeared for a week and a half. Castiel had thought he'd never come back and he debated suicide as an option.

"Castiel, you ok?" Gabriel asked, pushing open his bedroom door.

Castiel looked down at the last family picture they had had and sighed. "I can't help but thinking, but this is too good to be true, something will go wrong."

Gabriel set his beer bottle on the dresser. "Yeah, I know. We have to face the fact that you'll be found, eventually, and we have to prepare. But you know what, Cassie?"

Castiel looked at his lap. "Yes, Gabe?"  
"Tonight was one damn good night, you know. It's been many years to long since we last laughed like that or had friends. I can never take back what I robbed you, but I can make our time here worthwhile," Gabriel grinned. "Plus, we've got people to prank."

"What did you mean that momma and dad died protecting me?" Castiel asked, looking Gabriel in the eyes.

Gabriel sighed and went to sit on the bed beside Castiel. "I knew that eventually, we would have this talk. It was a chaotic night, Castiel, and I didn't want you to remember it."

"Our family wasn't normal; there was some gene in it that changed us all. The reason we've stayed ahead of Metatron is because I am the Trickster, and I've made them believe things. Cassie, I can alter reality, and bend it if I want. Balthazar did not die in a car accident; he was stabbed to death right in front of your eyes. We had to protect you from the truth."

Castiel couldn't speak, for he was confused and tongue tied.

"It was just mom, Cassie. Dad was never there, he wasn't there when we were born. He was gone, and we had you believe he was real. I know what happened to dad, though. I don't want to ever speak of it, because it hurts, it hurts so badly. I miss him, like I miss Sam or Balthy, or Mom, it was terrible. Anyway, that night was a chaotic night. Mom was putting Samandriel to bed, and then the door was broken in. A hideous wail echoed through the entire house, our ears protested and bled. It was horrible. Mom told me to get Samandriel and you out… and she would buy us some time. I should have stayed, Castiel. I should have been there for her, she would have been alive. I got you guys out just in time, right before the house erupted into a fiery ball of heat, and mom… was gone," Gabriel finished explaining what happened that night.

Castiel wanted to scream, he wanted to know what happened to his father. He wanted to know why Gabriel was hiding something. Then it hit him. Gabriel had been old enough to understand what happening, and it had to be traumatic. Gabriel couldn't talk about it, because it'd send him into a panic attack. Castiel was no stranger to those, he'd had plenty when someone hit him or pushed hm. At least Gabriel was just as normal as Castiel was, that helped… a lot.

"Thank you, Gabe," Castiel said. "I'm going to go to bed now."

Gabriel sighed as if he wanted to say something more, but turned and left instead. Castiel pulled off his jeans and crawled into bed with just his boxers. Like a loving mother's embrace, his dark colored wings wrapped themselves tightly around the teenage boy. This time, though, they did not protect the boy from the nightmares of his past. Castiel's mind, though, was never calm.

_Rain pounded down on the dark figure walking down a street, black wings tucked to his back. His body was cut up and bruised, and the rain was washing all the blood away from the boy's body. He shuffled on uneven steps. His blue eyes were wild with fear, his hair filthy and matted with his own blood. He was heading home, to Gabriel and Samandriel. The kids had figured out his wings and they tore into him. The little boy burst into tears from the pain both emotionally and physically. All he had wanted to do was go swimming with them. Castiel tried to move his arm, but howled in pain from the broken bone. His wings hung limply on his back, the feathers ripped and torn. How could teenagers be so cruel? They screamed at him, "freak", "monster", "alien". Castiel had tried to run, he had tried to spread his wings and fly. He had only just perfected the art. The kids had pulled him to the ground and kicked, punched, and pulled for all their worth. His wings were a bloody mess, and so was he. Tears streamed down his face, mixing with the rain. Thunder collapsed around him, lightning streaked the sky._

_His wings were a bloody mess, and so was he. Tears streamed down his face, mixing with the rain. Thunder collapsed around him, lighting streaked the sky, illuminating the young boy. His raven colored wings attempted to shelter the boy as he stumbled home. With the next flash of lightning, only a skeleton remained._

_His vision changed and he found himself in a burning house. The flames licked at everything, but completely ignoring him. A scream reached the boy's ears, and he ran to it. His mother laid on the ground in their living room, her melting skin slowly draining from her body._

_ "__Help me," She cried, her voice strangled and pained._

_Castiel tried turning and running, but his feet were glued to the floor, and he sat there watching his mother burn alive. He put his hands to his ears and he let loose a blood curdling scream, both his human voice, and his bird voice mixed together into something extremely powerful._

_Then his dream changed again, and Castiel found himself handcuffed and tied to a chair. That's when he couldn't feel his wings. He turned his head as far as it could go and saw bloody stumps in his bare back. They resembled Warren's wings when he pulled them out as a kid. The pain came in waves. Castiel screamed as blood ran down his skin. Then Castiel's eyes met forest green, and Dean Winchester walked in to the room, brandishing a steel blade. Castiel started squirming in the seat. His heart sped up as he tried to tell himself that it was just a dream, but as Dean got closer… Castiel panicked. Dean smirked at Castiel._

_ "__I wasn't really your friend, I didn't really like you, and now, I'm going to kill you," Dean laughed into Castiel's face and he ran the blade straight through Castiel's stomach._

Castiel sat straight up, his eyes blown wide, and his fear real. Castiel's hand reached for his wings and his heartbeat slowed down when he felt the familiar appendages. Castiel's body was covered in cold sweat, for he had dreamed of his worst fears.

Eight days, that's how long it took for things to go to Hell. By then, Castiel's feathers had pushed back through, healthy and shiny. Not to mention the obsessive grooming the feathers received, because honestly, each of his friends liked running their hands through his feathers. A day.

After Castiel revealed his mutation to them, he'd never seen normal humans stick so close to him. Sam had told them that Castiel was hunted by hunters, and Gabriel had told them that he was hunted by Metatron. They then became his personal body guards and Castiel loved each minute of it. He'd never been this close to someone and it made him feel giddy. Maybe that's why both Gabriel and Castiel didn't keep their guards up?

It all started that Wednesday. Castiel had taken to the air, all because he was upset. Castiel had foolishly fallen for the teenager boy with the forest green eyes, the short dark blonde hair, and the leather jacket. It started in the cafeteria, where else could it have?

Castiel had slowly proceeded to the lunch line, his stomach growling from the lack of nutrition. His eyes wandered over to the table where his friend sat. Once they noticed his gaze they all waved at him. Castiel couldn't help but smile at himself, his wings twitched anxiously. He picked up the most eatable looking food, and paid for it. Then he was heading to his friends' table, passing Dean Winchester in the process. Then, Castiel was falling to the ground, his tray flying from his hands. He twisted enough so that he wouldn't land on his brace and hit the ground. Dean busted out laughing, and he was standing above him, pushing Castiel into a dark memory.

_A broken Castiel lay on the ground, blood streaming from his mouth. A large man stood above him, blade in hand. Cruel laughter erupted from the masqueraded man. Then the blade was brought down, and Castiel felt it go through the flesh in his shoulder. He screamed and tried to get away, but was pinned._

As the rest of the cafeteria burst into laughter, Castiel's body froze with fear. He tried to stop himself from the panic attack, but he couldn't. There was no possible way that he could. Castiel scrambled to his feet, his blue eyes blown wide. Then he pivoted on his feet and then he was running. He ran blindly, he had no destination. Castiel wasn't even thinking clearly, all he thought of was getting away. Soon he hit a field of tall grass, the one behind the school, and he knew what he had to do. Castiel dropped his trench coat. He ripped his Lord of the Rings t-shirt from his body, and pulled his harness free. His black wings extended from his back, and soon, they carried him from the ground.


	7. Chapter 7: Dean

**Hi guys! I am SO SORRY this is SO late! This is a really fast chapter, I know! I tried writing this a hundred times, not to mention last week I just couldn't write at all. I'd rather not say why. Anyway, I hope this aids your aching eyes of reading. *SPOILERS* I know the part were Cas gets shot isn't life like, and I can't say that I've known how to write someone getting shot. Yes, the bullet goes through the body sometimes *SPOILER MANAGED* Yes, there ARE references to Kamen Rider W, Accel, and OOO. I love those shows as much as I love Supernatural! Please enjoy, no hateful reviews please! :) Hope you all are doing well! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Supernatural or Kamen Rider. A) Dean and Cas would be Canon. B) Hindari Shotaro (Shoutarou) and Philip would so be canon. (Kamen Rider, neh?)**

**E-N-J-O-Y No flames, I have a bucket...of specialized water**

Chapter 7: Dean

Charlie whirled around to Dean. "You're an asshole!"

"Charlie!" Garth called after her. "Call Gabriel! We need to go after him…he can't take off."

Then Garth, Kevin, Jo, and Sam were racing after the blue eyed, black haired boy that Dean had previously humiliated.

"I just tripped the kid, god. You act like he might kill himself…" Dean said. "He won't, will he?"

"No, but he takes off all the time, and he could get hurt,: Charlie hissed, dialing Gabriel.

Dean looked sadly at the door. He had done it only because his friends told him to. They didn't like the fact that he wanted to mess around with someone from 'that' group.

"Gabe, he's gone!" Charlie said to Castiel's older brother on the phone. "Oh my Tolkien! Where are they?"

Charlie paused for a moment. "You get somewhere safe, hide. We'll bring Cassie home."

"What's going on?" Dean asked, worriedly.

"If Castiel wanted you to know, he would have told you," Charlie said, putting her phone away, and bolting away.

Dean did something really stupid. He followed her right out the door. He treaded lightly as Charlie to the field behind the school. He watched in silence as he crept around the corner. There stood Jo, carrying Castiel's trench coat and shirt. Garth was scanning the sky desperately.

"He flipping took off," Jo snarled. "In broad daylight, he dropped his clothes and took off."

"Jo, he has reason to," Sam sighed, walking up to her.

"I know. It's just…it's dangerous for him. Doesn't he get it? He's got to look out for Gabriel's sake, but every time he gets scared, he takes off," Jo answered.

"Now, don't expect the kid to understand social norms, Jo. He's been isolated for a long, long time. He's not exactly right in the head," Garth offered.

"How DARE you say THAT!" Charlie snarled at him, causing Garth to take a few steps back.

"I'm just saying what I think, Charles…he's not normal," Garth answered. "Well, mentally not normal as well. We all know he's physically different."

"It doesn't matter," Charlie put off. "We've got to find him."

"He _can_ take care of himself, Charlie. Right now he's probably far away from civilization. I don't think anyone could physically hurt him," Sam added.

"No… I called Gabriel like you told me. Gabriel…he was followed though, back to their place," Charlie said shakily.

"Followed?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, Gadreel. Gabriel was 100% sure he saw Gadreel," Charlie answered.

"Damn it!" Sam shouted to the sky. "If my douche bag of a brother wouldn't have sent him into that freaking panic attack… I see the urgency now. Where would he go?"

"Nowhere. Castiel would be where no one could find him. Up there," Charlie said, pointing at the sky. "That's where he consoles himself, not us."

"They don't understand him though! Birds don't have brains!" Garth said exasperatedly.

"It doesn't matter," Jo said, looking down at the ground. "We can only hope he doesn't do something stupid and get caught. Tell Gabriel; tell him that Castiel is in extreme danger."

"We promised. I wiped all their records from databanks from the past cities they've been in. How the Hell has Gadreel caught up?" Charlie said.

"You heard Gabriel. Gadreel is Metatron's top initiative. Eventually, they're going to get Castiel," Sam said darkly.

Jo turned and punched Sam square in the jaw. Dean almost gave up his hiding spot to defend his brother, but he was interested, and he had to know more.

"How could you say that?" Jo screamed in his face. "Castiel is our friend, our family, and he trusted us completely and utterly to reveal himself. Sam, we can't let them get a hold of that boy. He's went through Hell already…we can't let them take him. He's our friend…"

"He's right, Jo," Charlie said quietly. "Castiel can't hide forever. There's no way…unless…no. I know Castiel wouldn't do that. He'd rather run for the rest of his life then get rid of his…"

Kevin joined the group carrying some metal bracket like thing. "We never promised Gabriel that we'd keep him safe from those damn people trying to torture him. We promised that we'd bring him home everyday…and if they get him…"

"Then we'll go after him, Jo. That's what friends do. That's what Castiel deserves. We'll bring him home until they leave us. Now let's quit acting like they have him and focus on the task at hand," Sam redirected the group. "What do you say we skip classes and go after him?"

"He won't land till sundown at best, he's smart like that," Garth said.

"Then we'll wait. We'll position ourselves evenly around the city, and we'll wait. Since his phone is with us…he won't answer it. There is no other way to tell him," Kevin advised.

Charlie pulled out her phone. "Whatever, bitches. I'm going to watch Kamen Rider W without you all!"  
"Hey!" Garth laughed. "You think Kamen Rider W is the best. I personally love Kamen Rider OOO,"

"You are all delusional!" Sam said as the group walked by Dean's hideout. "All I'm saying is Kamen Rider Accel is totally badass."

"You mean Hard-boiled right? Unlike Shoutarou, who is half-boiled," Charlie snorted. "Kind of like Eiji…"

The group had, of course, turned the corner, leaving Dean alone in the field. However, he was beyond pissed. No doubt that that Castiel was actually Jimmy, he was sure. Sam knew as well, and his dad had been hunting the guy for forever. Respect for little Sammy had fallen for his deceiving ways. Why would Sam willingly protect a murderous wretch like Castiel? He felt sick to his stomach at the thought of crushing on the monstrous teen, for even being friends with that _thing_. Dean wouldn't tell his father yet, no he couldn't. He wanted to be the one who carried out the execution. Then his father would be extremely proud of him, like he was with Sam. Sam was smart; Sam got things that Dean couldn't. He'd bring in Jimmy Novak's head.

Things changed, however, when Alastair slashed Dean's tires to his Baby. He was ready to rip the throat out of that cursed boy. Of all things he could have done for revenge, this was what he chose. To hurt his baby, that was NOT ok. Oh, he'd get Alastair, and he'd kill him. Ok, maybe not kill him, but casually mutilate him instead.

So there Dean was, walking home in the unnaturally cold air of August at 9 o'clock at night. What was up with that? The Wednesday football game had run way too, overtime being a bitch. Laurence High School was the _only_ school to have football games on Wednesday. He was sore from a brutal tackle by one of the players. Adding to his pile of misery was the fact that he had no choice but to walk through the roughest part of time. Where Crowley's gang was… the ones who were angry at him for no reason. Crowley and he had been friends, by that Monday, had turned on him. Pathetic human beings. He just hoped that they weren't hanging out there, or things would get bad, fast.

Dean pulled his jacket tighter as he entered there hang out, a random back alley two miles from his place. His knife was securely tucked into one of the inside coat pockets. His footsteps were the only thing echoing off the walls. He jumped when he heard a ruffle above him, as if a bird was flying above his head. The soft cooing was the evidence, only birds make that sound right? He was scaring himself, thinking it was something supernatural. Obviously, he'd have smelled sulfur if it was a demon…or that's what his father had taught him.

His mind wandered as he treaded through the alley. He couldn't stop thinking about earlier that day…and what he'd found out. What would his father think about Sammy betraying the family and helping Jimmy Novak? Didn't Sam see that he was in danger from the boy's murderous rage? He murdered his own family for god sakes! You can't just go making friends with monsters like that. Obviously, Sam knew, so Dean couldn't act like he didn't. Jo had specifically mentioned that Castiel had told his secret. Which one, though? The teen was an enigma. It blew his mind how the boy had wormed his way into Dean's heart in only a few days. He regretted finding out who Castiel really was, he wished that he was wrong. Regret was new for him, he'd never felt that about any other supernatural creature he'd come into contact with. However, he couldn't betray his father like Sam. What would his mother say? She pitied Jimmy Novak, but what would she do in _Dean's_ shoes? He debated whether or not calling her up and asking her.

However, not only had Sam betrayed him, but his ex-friends. Hadn't they been close enough to share the secret of Castiel? Of course not, Dean scoffed. They wanted to protect the boy, protect him from Dean, his father, and Bobby. He just couldn't fathom the fact that they were still so close to him even though Castiel was a cold-blooded murder. Did Castiel kill his other brother to? Dean was sure he hadn't seen the third brother with Castiel and Gabriel. How could someone possibly murder their own siblings? What kind of sick person had the will power to do that? Jimmy Novak did, and Dean had befriended him. Dean had befriended a sick, twisted, boy only because he was hot.

What baffled him the most was whoever Gadreel and Metatron were. Dean full well knew that Castiel had multiple hunters on his tail, the Winchesters included. He, however, had never heard the names Gadreel or Megatron before. No, Metatron. He'd never heard those crack pot names. So what, Castiel had some deep secret organization on his tail because he had big ass feathers on his back? What had this kid gotten into? How had Castiel gotten those wings? His father didn't even know that trivial question. Was he born with them? Were they molded to his back? He of course had never seen them in real life, but he bet a million bucks that the black feathers were beautiful.

"Hey Squirrel," A venomous voice interrupted him from his thoughts.

Dean whirled around and came face to face with the short, pudgy teenager named Crowley. His goons had surrounded him while Dean had been in his 'mind palace'. Two large burly seniors from the high school slammed Dean against the wall and punched him straight in the jaw. A fist found its way to Dean's stomach and he tried to fall. The guys didn't let him, though. His reflexes kicked in and he right hand hooked the guy in the jaw, and kicked another in the sweet spot. It didn't accomplish anything and he received several more beatings. A knife found its way to his throat, tightly. Warm blood ran down his neck.

Dean's vision swam as he watched Crowley slip on brass knuckles. "So, Squirrel. I woke up this morning really pissed see, and no beating has made me happy since. However, you've just walked into my place and I really want to beat the shit out of you. That's what I'm going to do, too."

Crowley's fist was in motion and collided with his temple. Dean groaned as his body shook from the contact. He felt a warm liquid race down his forehead. A fluttering sound reached his ears, but by then, he was sure he'd imagined it.

"Leave. Him. Alone!" A deep, gruff, and familiar voice interrupted the beating fest.

Crowley whirled around in surprise, giving Dean a perfect view of the figure standing behind the posse. Castiel Freaking Novak, shirtless, his black wings expanded at full wingspan. Dean saved the image of the deathly glare positioned on the quiet Novak boy's face. The guys standing around Dean backed away.

"What are you doing, Novak?" Crowley cursed.

"Leave Dean Winchester alone, or I will _end_ you!" Castiel snarled, his eyes leveled with the douche bag.

"Like Hell I will, you freak!" Crowley shouted. "Looks like bird boy has a weak spot!"

Castiel, no, Jimmy's eyes met Dean's for a brief second. Then they started to glow, and Castiel redirected his gaze to Crowley. Dean wasn't sure if Castiel's skin was glowing or if he was imagining it. With Jimmy though, or Castiel, the laws of normalcy didn't apply to the boy. The teens who had jumped him backed up, falling over each other in the desperate scramble to get away. The guys released Dean and he fell to the ground, face forward.

"Damn it," Crowley hissed. "I don't think you can keep it up."

Castiel frowned and his skin brightened. "That is of my accord and not yours."

Crowley scowled at Castiel, than looked at Dean. "I'll get you both, bird boy. This isn't the last you've seen of me."

Then he was gone. Castiel's glow died away quickly and the boy collapsed to the ground. In the dim light of the street lights Dean saw sweat covering the guy's body. He got on his knees and looked at Dean.

"Are you ok?" His deep, gruff voice asked.

"I'm fine," Dean hissed. "Why did you help me?"  
Dean, of course, couldn't let Castiel go. It didn't matter that Castiel/ Jimmy had just saved him. Dean was a hunter, and his target was standing in front of him. He felt physically sick at the thought of killing his friend. No, Castiel was not his friend. Castiel was a murderer, tricked his brother and friends, and just saved Dean's life.

"I couldn't let them hurt you, Dean. I-I just couldn't," Castiel said weakly, suddenly realizing that his wings were out.

Dean got to his feet. "You know what I have to do."

Fear flashed its way through Castiel bright, large blue eyes. He flew to his feet, literally. "Dean, I am not a murderer."

Dean pulled out the blade tucked carefully in his jacket pocket. "Jimmy Novak. The only monster that my father has not been able to track down and you've been here all along while he's in , Iowa."

"Please, Dean," Castiel pleaded, taking another step backward.

"I'm sorry," Dean sighed, swinging his knife. "I'm serious. You were a good…uh… friend."

"_Please_, Dean. I just saved your life, has anyone but your closest kin ever done the same?" Castiel said weakly.

"I know, and thank you for that. However, I am not my brother, I don't betray my family. You can't fool with me, Castiel. I'm a hunter, like my father, and you are the hunt," Dean said, stashing all the stuff he _wanted_ to say in the back of his mind.

"Can you take a rain check, or that's what Jo calls them? Give me a fair chance!" Castiel pegged.

Dean simply shook his head. "Jimmy Novak, you have harmed people, you have killed them. I can't let you go."

"Dean… I never killed mom or dad. Balthazar was murdered right be-before my eyes. Samandriel…he… died a few y-years ago because of brain cancer. I have never harmed anyone in my life Dean. I'm your friend, you said it yourself! I'm still Castiel Novak!" Cas said desperately, his body visibly shaking in fear.

Dean laughed cruelly. "No, you're not. Cas…Cas is the awkward boy in English, who I had accidently like. He's the boy with a back brace. Who the hell are you?"

"I-I…" Castiel said, but was caught off by a gun shot.

Seconds later, Castiel's body fell face forward. Dean surged toward the blue eyed boy, catching him before he hit hard. Dean, of course, was confused as to what happened. When he felt the blood on Castiel's back, he knew. He knew deep down that the gun shot, the bullet had been aiming for the boy. Fuck whatever his father said or what his job was, he couldn't let the person who shot Castiel take him. He remembered the conversation that he eavesdropped on about someone else wanting Castiel. If Dean let them have the boy, they'd torture him. Dean couldn't let that happen.

"Release the boy," A deep voice demanded. "Give him to us, hunter. You will not come to harm."

"Who are you, and why do you want him?" Dean asked cautiously, clutching Castiel to his chest.

"Dean…run!" Castiel hissed.

"I am Gadreel. We want him, Dean Winchester, because he is important to our cause. Not let us have him," The man, Gadreel said as he stepped out from the dark shadows.

Dean slung Castiel's arm over his shoulder and carefully pulled the boy to his feet. He ignored the pain filled protests Castiel sent his way. His black feathers pressed into Dean's back, wrapping around his other shoulder. Dean could only guess that that was a defense technique of Cas's.

"Like hell I am. I will run you through if you hurt him," Dean threatened.

"Dean," Castiel said weakly, his voice strained.

_Please don't be fatal. Please don't be fatal._ Dean silently prayed. If the bullet went through his wings, it would have slowed down enough for Cas to make it. However, if it hit the middle of his back, it would have gone through A) His spine, but Castiel was still in motion. B) His lungs, but Castiel was still breathing. Lastly C) It was on a collision course with the boy's heart, and he would not make it.

Dean watched helplessly as Gadreel raised the gun once more, aiming straight at Dean's chest. He turned the safety off, and in slow motion, pulled the trigger. It was like Dean's life flashed before his eyes, the bullet hurtling towards him. In seconds, Dean would be hit in the heart. He just knew it, and he would die. He'd never get the chance to apologize to Sammy, tell his mother he loved her one last time, and he wouldn't save Cas. However, the boy next to him was spurred into action as if he was electrocuted. Castiel Novak swung himself in front of Dean, their eyes meeting. Then the bullet struck Cas straight in the back. The boy slumped against Dean's chest and Dean watched in horror as Castiel's eyes rolled back into his head. The boy had just saved his life, again.

Dean heard Gadreel cursing, probably because of the jam in his pistol. Dean took the chance to swing Castiel up into his arms bride style, his wings bent awkwardly over his shoulders and sprinted away. It didn't take long for Dean's hands to be coated in the black haired boy's blood. His body was limp in his arms and all Dean could think about was Cas being dead. He himself knew he was running blindly, ignoring the pounding pain in his head. Dean couldn't take Cas to the hospital, he had to remove the bullets himself and pray Castiel would pull through. There was no other place to go, but home. His dad wouldn't be there, and maybe, yeah maybe his mom would help.

Dean burst through his front door startling both his mother and his brother. By then, his shirt was stained by Castiel's blood.

"Oh, god," Sam said darkly as he rushed to Dean's side. "Did you do this?"

"If I would have, I'd have finished the fucking job. He saved my life, man. Twice in one night. I have to repay the favor," Dean said brokenly.

"Sam, get the med kit from the bathroom!" Mary Winchester said as she cleared the kitchen table with one swipe. "Lay Jimmy on here, face forward. Tie his wings back!"  
Dean carefully laid the boy down, maneuvering him gently to the said position. He quickly checked for a pulse. He was gifted with a light, staggering one, but there was a pulse and that's all that mattered.

"The bullets are still in him, there's no exit wound," Dean's mother stated as she calmly pulled out a sterilized knife and scissors.

"Stay with me, Cas. Please. Good god, stay with me!" Dean whispered to the boy.


	8. Chapter 8: Castiel

**Waz up guys?! I'm SOOO sorry for this SOOO late of a chapter! Anyway this is a filler chapter because I have kept you guys way to long in the dark about what happened to Cas after he got shot! By the way guys, I'm not for sure if you've all died out there or not. I need some feedback cause it gets so lonely. *Busts out singing* I started talking to the pictures on the walls! So, this is like the chapter before all the stuff escalates like an escalator at the mall in Iowa City at Scheel's. I like that escalator. Anyway, stuff won't be as boring now since Metatron is going down! "I'm getting the band back together, we're going on the kill Metatron tour."- Gabriel. XD. Anyway, *SPOILERS* There will be an amazing fall coming... better than when Cas was flying and dived toward the Earth in either Chapter 2 or 4. It's going to be awesome! Plus, guys, I ship Destiel so hard it hurts guys...I wanna cry 'bout it. *NEWS* I'm going to be starting a new fanfiction soon with Cas and Dean in the Hunger Games as two male tributes from District 12. Jimmy's going to be in it to as Cas's green eyed twin! IMAGINE MISHA COLLINS WITH GREEN EYES! Anyway, did you all die out there, haven't been getting any feedback really. Its getting lonely. *Bursts out singing* "I started talking to the pictures on the wall!" Anyway, tell me whatcha think about the chapter, or the new to be wrote fanfic or something. I can totally tell you about how many times I've actually gone on the escalator at Scheel's one time. Lol! Have fun with finals, I'm certainly not. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or any of the shows/fandoms referenced in this fanfic. I barely own the plot.**

-J.J.

Chapter 8: Castiel

Castiel stood in front of a bright light, his parents' voices beckoning him to them. Or just his mother, and two brothers. He longingly reached his hand out to them, peace filling his body.

_Stay with me, Cas. Please. Good god, stay with me!_ Castiel frantically looked around for Dean. The events flooded back to him. The gun shot hitting his left wing, jumping in front of the bullet, and losing consciousness due to the extreme pain he went through. If he died now, then it would be ok. He saved Dean, he saved his brother in all the ways he could and he made friends. Castiel's life would be complete. He'd be able to go home, no more running, no more pain. No more hunters, no more heartbreak over Dean Winchester.

_Cassie, please! _His brother's, Gabriel, strangled cry reached him. _Don't leave me alone. Come back…_

_Come on Cas, you can't do this to Gabriel. Get your feathery ass here with us now, damn it. I swear to god, I'll never give your sketch book back if you don't._

Somewhere deep inside him, a fire was relit. He pushed himself away from the light of Heaven, and back towards the world of living. His mind wasn't even conscious as to why he was fighting to life. Something in the world was important to Castiel, something he'd never really noticed. Then it came to him. It was Dean that he was fighting for. Keeping Dean safe, that's what Castiel had pledged to do.

His eyes opened, the blue irises reaching the light of day. They met deep green before the pain overtook him once more. Castiel smiled before he shut his eyes once more, no longer in the danger of his life fading away forever. It didn't matter that Castiel's advanced abilities had helped to heal, he knew about them of course. To Castiel, it was Dean's none stab, stab kill presence.

Castiel eventually awoke later, of course. His back was sore as ever, plus his chest, but he was alive. He recollected the past events and sighed. How did he think that Dean would change? Dean was a hunter, for crying out loud. A hunter bent on killing Jimmy Novak, and Castiel was Jimmy. Castiel loved his name, Castiel Jimmy Novak. His middle name was from his dad, or that's what his mother would always say. Of course, now after Gabriel had told him about his father taking off and leaving them, he remembered how all his happy memories were with his mother and siblings. Oh god, how he missed them all. He remembered what his mother would say. "Castiel Jimmy Novak, you were named after the Angel of Thursday, a brave soldier who knew right from wrong. I know that you will do the same." Then she would tickle Castiel until he was crying.

Memories of his oldest brother, Balthazar, walking Castiel to school flashed through his mind. His brother had somehow adopted a bizarre accent, he remembered it now. "You'll be famous one day, mate. I'll be here though, your ole' big brother." His mind flashed to the unpleasant memory of watching his brother die before his eyes. Castiel recalled that he had screamed his voice hoarse for help, his tears like acid against his skin. He remembered Gabriel, his mother…and Gadreel running towards him. Gabriel tore Castiel away from the body of his brother and picked him up off his feet. His mother and Gadreel tried stopping the blood flowing from Balthazar's wound. That was back when Gadreel hadn't betrayed his family yet and ultimately got his mother killed. Oh, what a tangled web they wove.

Castiel was shook awake from his sleep as a door clicked open. His eyes went wide and he was immediately sitting up. He scanned his surroundings quickly finding that he was in a small bed surrounded by a room covered in car posters of old Chevy's. His eyes landed on the person walking in and saw Dean carrying a bowl and a cup.

"It's good to see you awake, Cas," Dean soothed with his voice.

Castiel tried moving his wings in case he had to protect himself, but found he couldn't. Someone had put the brace on his back, pulling his wings flush against the skin. Castiel was pushing himself to his feet faster than humanly possible. Dean's motives, of course, were still unclear to Castiel. All he needed was to be stabbed to death right after he almost got killed by bullets.

"Whoa, Cas, no need to go all crazy on me. I'm not going to hurt you," Dean stated, placing the bowl on the desk across from Castiel.

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "But, you were going to kill me…uh. How long have I been out for?"

Dean scratched the back of his neck. "A day and a half. And about the whole kill you thing… yeah. Um…I'm not going to…because I believe you. You didn't kill your family, because if you did, you'd be ok with killing me. You saved my life, man. I owe you a big one; I thought I was a goner."

"Your welcome, Dean. Thank you for believing me," Castiel said as his body relaxed.

Dean nodded as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "So, I'm gonna take a wild shot and assume you want to know what's been going on while you were out?"

Castiel nodded, sitting down at the head of the bed, and pulling his legs to him.

"Well, you were shot, obviously. My mom stitched you up pretty good, but your abilities to heal quickly helped you best. No, if you ask, Gabriel told me. Anyway, we all sat down to talk about what to do with you since, obviously, that was a _really_ close call to you getting captured by Metatron. Since…uh, Gadreel didn't know who I was we made a decision. Your brother wants you to stay here for the time being until you make your decision. Don't worry, my dad called and told us he'd be gone for a few months. Something about heading to Canada or some other. Otherwise, he's getting your stuff from the house as quietly as he can," Dean explained not meeting Castiel's eyes.

"First off, why would he be going to Canada? I've never went there. Plus, what decision?" Castiel asked.

Dean grinned at him. "I may or may not have received some fake information about your whereabouts and passed it on to him. You're in Canada man, and I had Charlie's help to put your file into the computers there. She did some technological crap and bam, my dad has proof. Plus Bobby is in on this to, he'll make sure that Dad won't come home for a real long time. Your decision is whether to run again or stay here and fight Metatron off."

"You mean Gabriel let this happen?" Castiel asked, surprised.

Castiel watched Dean's ears turn pink. "Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly, Dean?" Castiel asked suspiciously.

"Uh…um…look Cas. I've had something to tell you, and…" Dean tried to say but was interrupted by the door being flung open.

"CASSIE!" Gabriel's familiar cheery voice said and he raced over to him.

Castiel soon found himself wrapped in a crushing bear hug. He squirmed in the embrace. Castiel watched Dean escape out the door and couldn't help but smile at how childish the human could be.

"That was to close, Cassie. I thought I lost you for good," Gabriel scolded. "Don't ever do that again!"

"I'm alive Gabriel, that's all that matters. These wings are good for other purposes to," Castiel attempted at a joke.

Gabriel playfully punched his shoulders. "Don't say that. The bullet could have easily passed through your wings, or missed them and pieced your heart or lungs."

"I know that Gabriel. You have to understand that I know my wings better than anyone else," Castiel sighed.

"You won't be able to fly yourself out of danger now! You were going to sacrifice yourself for Dean Winchester!" Gabriel steamed. "I worry about you brother, because you do not make good choices!"

Castiel flew to his feet, literally, his wings flared out behind him. "You do not decide who I save or who I let die. I am done walking away from people in need. I have physical mutations on my back, and I can chose to be a hero or a villain. I want to save people Gabriel, you have got to let me do the things I want to do!"

"If mom could see you now, she'd be proud," Gabriel said quietly.

Castiel lowered his black wings and they sat painfully on his back. His muscle strained from pulling him to his feet, but the burn felt good. Castiel suddenly felt like he was a little kid again, trying out his wings for the first time in his first stretch flight. That was a long time ago of course, back when he was probably eight or nine. Remembering that far was still a challenge for the boy.

"So what are you going to do Cassie?" Gabriel asked quietly.

Castiel looked at the closed window beside him. He liked it here, he really did. He had friends now, and he didn't want to give that up. This was it, he knew it. When he first arrived here Castiel had known. And who cares? Castiel was ready to fight this time, forget the running. He wanted to stay here with Charlie, with Jo, with Kevin and Garth. Plus, he couldn't imagine living a life without seeing Dean Winchester now; he was something worth fighting for.

"Gabriel I'm tired. Tired of running, tired of hiding. I want to stay here like a normal family, with a normal school experience, and normal friends," Castiel answered, his blue eyes meeting Gabriel's golden. "And I know that I'll never be normal, we won't. We have gifts normal people could only wish for and normal, apple pie life is not something we'll have. There will always be people hunting us, but here, today. I'm willing to fight one last time."

"I knew you were going to say that. I've done the best I could," Gabriel answered.

"Then, brother, Gabriel. Will you stay with me and fight Metatron off for the last time?" Castiel asked quietly.

Gabriel looked down at his feet. "Yes, brother. I'll stay with you. Family sticks together to the very end, and I will remain here. And if we go down in this fight, then we'll know that we stood our ground. Come on brother, let's go meet our comrades."

Castiel quietly followed Gabriel out the door. He was led down the stairs to where seven people waited. Charlie was sitting on a chair at Dean's kitchen table dressed in her regular clothes completed with a metal chest plate. That made him smile; the Larper was ready for war. Jo held a .22 rifle in hand as she leaned against the wall, her eyes meeting Castiel's. She nodded quickly before turning back to cleaning the gun. Kevin held a long blade in hand; his previous long hair had been cut off. Garth was sitting beside Charlie and met Castiel's eye next. Sam smiled at Castiel as he came down the stairs, then Castiel turned to Dean. He almost fell down the stairs in surprise. Dean had a rifle slung over his shoulder, his beautiful forest green eyes shined with pride, or determination. His leather jacket lay beside him. Each of his friends wore a black feather pinned to somewhere on their clothes.

"So, Castiel, this is Team Free Will, and we are going to fight for your freedom," Dean said. "And, man, we really want you to stay with us."

Charlie walked up to Castiel and handed him a bundle of chain mail. "I know this is kinda cheesy, but we decided since we all were wearing a feather from your wings that you wear this. It's been specifically designed for you and your wings. I had some friends do me a favor."

"Here's the map of all the sightings of Gadreel. I had Ash's help with this one; Jo told me he was good. I wasn't disappointed," Sam said as he was laying a large map of the city down on the table.

"We're going to get Metatron for you, Cas. I don't want him to hurt you anymore," Dean said. "And I'm sorry about everything I tried to do to you Cas, and I…"

"Dean, you've already been forgiven. It is not of import anymore," Castiel said, smiling at the teenager.

"Let's get Metatron boys, what do you say?" Jo smirked. "No more 'lovey dovey' moments."

Castiel nodded. "Alright, let's do this. What's the plan?"


End file.
